


The Child of Darkness.

by Cachorrineo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Soldiers, F/M, I writen when inspired so not sure where it will go so will add more with time., M/M, Multi, ghost - Freeform, supernatural monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachorrineo/pseuds/Cachorrineo
Summary: Alessandra died to save friends, she was sure it was going to be the end. One choose save her soul and stay with her even in after life.She reborn in Naruto world, knew this world by anime, manga and games in her old world, but living here is not as cool the manga made look.Being the bastard child Namikaze Minato never knew he had is crap, but is worse when your are born in the midle of no where to be sold.At least she is not alone and was reborn with the powers she considered a curse for most of her past live.Now she will try to survive and live a better life than her previous one.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. The end 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic, English is not my first language, i'm writting it to challenge myself learning new words and getting better at writting in English.

I could feel, Escuridão and Moguerçin were losing, they were strong, but that damn thing was stronger. This feeling of they being slowly consumed made me mad. I hate it so much, I hate these people, I hate this guy, I hate being weak, I hate myself for not being strong enough to kill this guy.

If today will be the day one of us is going to die so this one will be me.

-Why are you smiling brat, did I bashed so hard your head on this wall that you went crazy? ...

The guy kept talking but I ignored him. "Sorry for being too weak I... I cancel our contract..."

"Are you running way now?!?" Mogueçin asked furious. "I knew that bullshit about being friends were pure bullshit... Humans..."

"Shut up shit Bat and come here, you too Escuridão. Once you said that my power was stored in my flesh too, that's why you ask for blood or pieces, so i'm breaking our contract this way you can eat my body..."

“Are you serious?” Moguerçin asked in a rare serious tone. "I won't deny this opportunity" He said euphoric.

"Yeah" I said while I was breaking our contract, I could feel the mark on my shoulder burning away. "Just... just don't kill Escuridão please." I begged. Moguercin was by far more smart than Escuridão and was more powerfull too, in this world where the strong devour the weak. Moguerçin would eat him without thinking twice, I knew this is his nature but in the end I still have some hope that he at least would listen my last wish. We... were together for 15y I can only hope it means something for they too, anything.

"It won't be painless, but we are going to do it fast" Morguerçin said.

I felt every bite ripping my flesh while pouring all my power in this body. They were merciful and it lasted seconds but for me felt like hours. I could see that creepy black guy coming for us, that fucking monster. It was faster than a blink but the weird thing my mind was that I had time mourn this and wish and hope good luck for my familiars, when it was going to touch Moguerçin I was sudenly in darkness.

It confused me. Is this the feeling of having my soul eaten? But... i'm still conscious so... can't be it. I remember asking Moguerçin about this once and he said once eaten a soul would be truly dead and lost forever turning in to energy and power. No ressurection, no saving, no nothing a true end. I was truly lost and scared alone in this dark for a time like I felt was forever.

Suddenly I felt cold, a familiar one, I tried so hard to scream, both physically and mentally but there was just silence and sudenly again another change, I was still in dark but I felt my power. I don't know how much time I was in darkness but I felt my power building again, in nothing I focussed only in this my curse/bless. At least I knew my soul was not eaten or destroyed. Some times while I gathered my power, I start to think if I'm in some sort of limbo or if i'm becoming something else like the dark creatures. If i'm turning would Escuridão and Moguerçin recognize me if I tried find them? Bah I bet they would first try eat me... They weren't friendly with other creatures, be than human souls, dark ones or living beings.

Gathering and cleaning, power... was boring at least I could feel my soul becoming stronger. Now I'm a soul I can feel the power it produce and the one around, it's much easier do this than was when I was alive. Suddenly cold dark became warm dark and I knew I wasn't just a soul anymore. I felt trapped and a very weird energy was around, looked like a creepy colorful mist trying to involve me, my power didn't like it and was fighting agaist it, for the first time I was feeling exausted and it scared me more.

I felt really dumb when I realized I could "see" with my power. When I concentrate on it I could "see" more than just creepy colorful energy. It was a neglected ability I had before because I didn't like see things creeping and lurking around for a long time, but now I'm finding it really cool. I don't really think i'm in the same world anymore or this time my senses are really messed up, many different silhouettes, the human like ones all have different singular color, plants and animals have it too, all had a piece or more pieces of this creepy energy that is trying to merge in me.

When I started hear I understood. Holy shit. I was a baby or a fetus in someone womb. I coundn't scream or cry but I freaked out, the good thing is that I had a huge time to do this, the bad thing was the colorfoul shit was trying harder to merge with me. I can only hope I don't born this time more fucked than the first time if I become human again. Seeing dead and monsters already fucked my life once. Now I know the rules about it, never talk about it with anyone and its better fake being dumb and have the attention span worse than a golden fish, this way no one ask questions about my sanity.

After stop freaking out I focused on my power and the alien energy. Except for accumulating my power this time when I got bored I started experimenting with the colorful energy it had too many colors, much more than a rainbow, but a rainbow was the closest thing it makes me remember so I named it rainbow energy.

It wasn't bad, aside for being repelled by my power, but after a long time trying I could make it coexist inside me. As time passed I was feeling more and more until when I suddenly wake. It felt like a very realistic dream where I truly thought normal and the when I woke I realized it was just a dumb crazy dream caused by the medicine was forced down on me.

It was hard very hard try to be logic. I know I died. I know i'm being reborn. I remember my past life. Ok. Can I still reach Escuridão or Moguerçin? We are not in a contract anymore and this body of mine have nothing to do with my old one so I could even use some blood to try reach them.

My emotions were very annoying was affecting me alot now. Thinking straight was hard for a long time,little by little I reached the conclusion the only thing could be the same was my soul, my power was linked to it. Moments later moved by emotion I tried to reach Moguerçin and Escuridão. Dumb move, really dumb move. Stupid emotion. When the soul freezing feeling came I knew I got a response. Logic said to be very careful, emotion was the opposite and the last won be far. So my soul tried to reach it with everything, by instinct I knew it was Escuridão.

It came like a mass of darkness, he couldn't talk but surprised me sharing feelings. He missed me, he really missed me. I was truly baffled and happy, it means they won and are safe. I shared feelings with him and liked always he sucked like a black hole. I talked so much, about everything, he wasn't like Mogueçin but I know he is not a dumb thing.

It's so great have someone I love with me, not being alone anymore.


	2. New Start 1

Experience birth from the wrong side was awful. Being squeezed for hours, loud screams, being held upside down, washed in cold water... I was very lucky the first time around to not being conscious the first time.

Being a baby is not much better, now my body and soul almost in sync, so I sleep alot, when i'm awake can't even control my body functions. It's so shameful can control when to pee or poop and need breastmilk. My instincts are so weird and I felt like my mind is being very afcted by the body. My baby braind want me to do baby things at same time my mind want do others.

For I don't know how many months I gave up this lost battle and was deep in my mind letting my body react more like an sleepwalking mod. This time i'm not more scared of my power and i'm building it much more faster than before, I bet i'm already stronger than when I noticed it for the first time when I was 4.

When my body finally wasn't so jelly, I started to roll and crawl around when wake and respect the sleep, any time I feel sleep I do it. My focus is on being stronger than before, but in short term my priority is remake my pact and for it I need be stronger too.

I don't know where I am and can't understand what people around here talk. The truth is I never cared before, but now i'm sleeping less naturally I can pay more attention to other things. My memories of being a baby first time are gone, but I remember how was when my siblings were born. When my parents still were good to me, I remember they cared they had with the babies and with me, all the furniture for babies and toys.

Here is far from this memories. First too many babies, like more than 20. Second this room is empty, no bed, crib, toy, nothing useless I count the door or the very high window. The more I paid attention more dread I felt. With Escudão help I realized it the women came every 6 hours and they didn't care about us. It was just like they are doing a job of feeding and cleaning, like when a person have a dog and just go to if to fill the bowl or worse, like the nurses from the hospital always in bad mood trying to make me and others eat the shit food or de medicines as fast as possible.

what the hell is this? I think its not even legal have a place with kids like this even if it was a poor orphanage it would be shut down or reformed. Useless it was hidden. "Escuridão" I called. Soon a darkness emerge from the shadow in the room and it took a form of huge red eyes black horse. I still don't have the contract so all I can do is ask and promisse. "Can you scout around for me please? I can't pay in blood now but I will remember and pay later when this body handle loose some blood."

He vanished through the wall. I follow my routine. I woke at night and nothing, went back to sleep again. Only 3 days later he returned, laid in front of me and his head touched me. _Many many rooms with women and men having sex. In some women and men were just talking or the woman was playing some song while eating and drinking tea. Out side it looked like a japanese style house surrounded by trees. Running inside the forest not to far was another house in same style but smaller. Inside a man was making the kids train some sort of kata. They were around 3 to 5 years old. At night some masked people went there, thay talked to the man and the guy brought some kids to the group they gave a pouch to the guy and left with the kids. Next day another group came and got other kids, same thing on next._

Oh crap. This is some sort of human traffic? Shit I don't even know the country I am. I looks like japan, but i'm almost sure it isn't, I never learned it but listened a lot on music and anime. It doesn't sound chinese too. Korea had some similar building style... shit. First things first I can't even run way I would surely die in wild. Second I need plan to get out, very careful I maybe have more 3 ou 4 years I hope. Third I need go back to my original focus, get stronger to make the contract soon and to kill.

I was doing fine until the winter come, this was when I started to hate those woman. This room was very cold and they just gave rags to us, some of the babies were dying from this cold and they didn't care soon more came.

Just when the second winter came I got enough power to make a contract. Carefully I molded a black dagger one side sharp other other serrated. Escuridão materialized in front of me excited his power reaching me, mine reached him. His desires was the same as before, blood, flesh, pain, power. The offers too, loyalit and power. Like the first time my desire was frindship, but now I wan't power too. I agreed with his desires and would pay the prices according to favors received. He agreed with me.

I with the dagger I cut my hand and let it bleed. I ignored the burning cold pain and watched in amazement it being devoured in black ghostly flames before touching the ground. When I started bocoming dizzy he licked my hand stoping the blood and healing the would. I fell on my butt feeling drained, but forced myself to stay wake. Soon my shoulder started sting and burn, when it stoped I finaly let my self fall sleep.

When the time came and a man came to take me I behaved like any other toddler. I really was taken to the place Escuridão saw. To my surprise I discovered the was a thing he didn't bother to explore, that place had underground rooms. Weird masked people were everywhere like guards or teaching the toddlers and kids to fight. They kept parroting the same words in many phrases again and again talking excited. The women barely talked, so I have zero ideia what they are talking about, what got my atention was some were pointing to me.

One masked man came to me and grabbed my hand dragging with him. When he finally stopped choved me inside a room, shouted some phrases and closed the door. I looked around this place at least had more things than my older room. Some sort of mattress futon like. An older kid was talking and I realized he was trying to teach us what to do.

Not wanting to stand out I just mimicked him after three of the four young ones started. After some point another masked man came to take us to to another place. It looked like a dojo kids 4 or 5 years old were mixed with ones my age doing katas, the masked man mad us make a line and the older kid in my room started doing the same the other kids were doing.Smart ass holes. They were using our instinct to observe and mimic to train us like dogs. I don't want to stand out but it's an opportunity to train my body how look dumb and be good at same time?

I waited all the kids in my room start the katas first to be the last one. My movements were better more like the older kids, but I carefully made mistakes not changing the katas with the other kids for a long time or skipping some moves. Was very unnerving can't see the aldults expression, I could only hope they buy my act as a kid like a natural stuborn one.

Food here was dry ration like dog food and it tasted the same. It made my mood be shitty, the worse I could not show it. My only distraction was train my power and parrot words to start speak. Other kids were doing it too, because no all the train was pratice fighting moves, one or two times i'm not sure there was a room where some unmasked adults talked to us, they were very nice, smiled to us and gave fruits while teaching us to talk, this room the closest to a kindergarten from my old life. They just traded they normal kids toys with weapon like ones very similar to the ninja ones I saw in anime in my last life. Disguised as a game they teach us how to handle this rubber weapons, throw at each other or at targets they point. It confused me, is this some sort of assassin training? Why not guns? It makes more sense than old style weapons or is this some sort of secret agent training?

I played along. Faking a good mood. This place was so shitty that even the ghosts were useless. Every time when some masked one was scorting us I wandered around a bit testing the limits and trying to look for something usefull. All the ghost i saw were all kids around this place age. Some did even looks like dead other were obvious if fatal injuries like slitted throat, chest stab, crushed head... They just were lurking around like lost or crying. It was pitiful sad

The mask face never let me wander too far. Annoyed I had to ask for a favor. One time when the kid were sleeping I summoned Escuridão. " Can you find some adult ghost? I need learn manny things and information." I asked mentaly and reinforced with some images with at least some teenager age like 16 or older. "The payment will be blood and the useless ones."

Until he came back I focused more on paying attention to the fake nice women and men, my motivation was learn faster the language, because if I could not understand the ghost would thing would be more troublesome, to my surprise the rainbow energy surrounding these people I ignored first because this thing surround every thing everywhere, more precisely it was making an illusion. If I was really paying attention I could see a kind of like a person being possessed, like two people in same body. I know for sure its not the case because one of then felt just like an illusion, not a soul or something disguised as a person.

As time goes by it become more creepy. Because the person behind the illusion looks like doesn't care about us and worse after some days the person under illusion changed but the illusion was the same. The illusions a white skin blue eyes and blond tall woman, a black skin black eyes and blond guy, a black skin blue eyes orange hair woman, a black skin black eyes and black hair guy and a white skin blue eyes black hair guy.

They are not using negative power like me i'm sure. Is this the rainbow energy power?

When Escuridão came back I felt better. "Hey stay with me tonight? I will give you blood until I pass out" and so I did. He laid beside me I curled in my blanket and let it bleed until the dizziness and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know she is in Naruto world yet so for her everything weird and a bit alien.  
> Rainbow energy = Chakra  
> The illusions=Henge no jutsu, they are supposed to be realistic so thats why see 2 person in the same body, but one feel fake because it is, she can feel alive beings and dead ones and the henge ins't neither.


	3. Surviving crazy ninjas. 2

I forgot I had to train. I woke feeling like trash, fight to stay awake when you need sleep more is so exhausting. I didn't even bother to fake being dumb today drowsiness made it for me naturally. I yawned so much that one masked man took me to a dark room and locked me there to not bother the others and make them yawn too. I guess this solitary was a punishment. Well it backfired because I slept like dead.

I don't know how much time passed when I woke, but I felt really good, just hungry. I spot Escuridão, just half of his was inside here it suddenly made me remember why I gave him this name he was truly darkness, when not merged with a shadow even in the darkest night I can see his black form. I patted his head while I acknowledge the ghost he brought back. He stood beside Escuridão and looked scared, is around my old age around 19y old, was very pale, had green eyes black shor hair and most wierd thing was he looked like was cosplaying some Uchiha.

" Hi... I..." I don't have a name here and a refuse use my old one. "Uhg I... learn... can not" Forget words it's impossible hold a conversation with my vocabulary.

Mr.Ghost looked wary of me now, great. How make him understand I want to learn? When I think about it the first thing that comes to me is school. Thats It. _The front of a school. A classroom full of kids. A teacher teaching the alphabet. Empty classroom. Me in a student chair, now he in teacher place_. I send those imagens to him instead of speaking, three times just to make sure. He blinked a few times, than his eyes turned in sharingan ones. WTF? He stared me a long time and start to speak like crazy.

- _What the hell is this thing? What sort of power is that? How can you see me? Is that thing a summon?..._ Yamanaka _..._

Oh my... how I make him stop? Something universal. Like.. a symbol. An emoticon, I hope he understand. _A packman like emoticon with talking people sounds. Now a cross on emotion and silence._ After some repetitions he understood I guess because he shut his mouth. I tried again the school ones. This time he said nothing. Ok its not working. How reverse this situation? Oh that it. Escuridão was binding him here he could not flee I can force him learn my language a bit. I reversed our positions in the school image and started from the very basic mimicking a bit too.

-Eu, você. Isso, aquilo,isto, este. verde,amarelo, azul, homem, mulher, criança,adulto,...

His sharingan eyes glared me all the time, but I didn't give up. The good thing was I could physically talk a lot without being suspicious the masked ones outside would think i'm throwing a tantrum or i'm scared of this place. Whatever

When ghost boy was getting the idea of the things a masked man came in and dragged me to sleep room gave me dog food and closed the door. The other kids were sleeping, I ate the dog food while spoke to him.

* * *

The Uchiha cosplay ghost was smart he learns fast, just two weeks and finally we could talk but I on the other hand took so much more to understand this place language. Almost everything I learnd from him I couldn't apply physically but it felt like a secret power being able to understand these people.

"You know where the hell we are? Why these creepy people want ninja kids?" It didn't make sense to me. I talked while doing a Kata.

"In the noth of the Land of Hot Water near Land os Frost border."

"What kind of country is it?" I don't remember countries with these names.

"They are tiny and are betwen the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning."

"Dude i'm lost"

"I don't understand you how can you be so smart and so dumb at same time? I told you before about the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves..." He started.

"Yeah Yeah and you are Uchiha Hikaru and bla bla. Dude I already said this is just a manga, stop actincting like it and tell the truth" This is frustrating I don't know if he is crazy or what, I tend to believe in some crazy stuff because for me crazy stuff that no one see or believe is real but being reborn in a manga story is a bit too much.

His cat like green eyes turned into sharingan and started spinning like crazy.

"Ok I believe you, so where are the jutsus, talking animals, ninjas walking on walls..."I said rolling my eyes.

He snorted "Why you don't believe me? Can't you see my sharingan? All the ANBU around you? Ninjas never walk on walls without need, as for talking animals you just need someone who can summon it they are not a common thing that's why barely anyone have one."

The masked people do resemble ANBU, but its not a thing unique of Naruto's ANBU any manga youkai related had this sort of thing too. heck even in my city had a japanese neighborhood where some places sold thoses masks and had nothing to tdo with Naruto, but after it became more popular.

"Do you think I can run from here? I don't want to be sold to some creepy" I changed the subject.

"With you tiny body no chance, but with your youkai monster maybe if kill all those ANBU."

"Hm" Kill all those people Escuridão can do it, the thing is the kids what do with them? I'm not ok killing them too but take than with me would be impossible, leave then to die it too cruel... Aff

Suddenly one day things changed. We were in class with the illusion people like always playing with the weapon rubber toys, an huge explosion startled us, something crashed the door an stink smoke came in and in a blink there was blood everywhere. Some spilled in my eyes I rubbed it way to see what the hell was happeng and I was grabed by a yellow hair dude, not blond like normal people but a verry yellown one like a pikachu.

"Oh this is so wicked."The black cat Uchiha said tense.

I was coughing my lungs out because of the smoke. I asked him angry. "If you know what is happening SHARE with me please!"

"It's all premeditated, they want you kids to have a huge trauma and hate someone. Be prepared for torture i'm sure it will come soon." Now he sounded very angry. "If Hashirama...would ... these people." He started to ramble.

I felt like I was dragged by a rollercoaster everything was blurring, when it stopped I was on the floor throwing up. "Hey... Escuridão i'm making this a payment in advance okay."

I hate this, that disgusting taste and smell, struggling to breath and the tears I couldn't hold. The more I failed to control myself and stop this nausea my angry I became. Shit I'm still so weak... When I finaly could control my body and rolled way from the mess something shocked and stuned me.

The blond guy was talking and I couldn't undestand him,every time he shouted to me I was zapped with something. This body of mine didn't hold much and I blackeout. Waking up alert was a huge mistake. The shit man came to me and started shaking me, the shocking was painful too. It was a cycle blackout, wake up, pain, blackout... Until the day I woke in peace and the guy looked like was sleeping with his back to me, I saw a close kunai to me, I could grab it and try to kill him, its what they wan bet.

Black cat Uchiha was sitting in a corner with his back to me, his back moving like he was crying... He cared? "You can go a bit farther if you want." I said. "I will stay, its worse being alone..." he sounded sad. I gave him a sad smile. "It's ok if you want go. I'm never alone"

I walked in silence and tried look closer who was and to my surprise it was an illusion with water. That shit was creepy, it was breathing as if was alive but I knew it wasn't instead of seeing two persons in same spot it was a person and water in the shape of a person. It had something blue on his hair, blue long sleeve shirt, a green flak jacket, blue pants and... Naruto like shoes. That shit can't be true. Just to make sure

I walked around him to see his face. Yeah the blue thing really was a Konoha headband. He looked like a blond asian guy like some sort of Minato cosplay.

"Hey black Cat, what is this shit?" I asked.

"Uh?" He stood up and came to me, green eyes turned on sharingans and he said. "It is a water clone, how did you know it's not a person?" he asked confused.

I could not hold my curiosity and poked the thing face. It was worse than those creepy baby doll who were realistic like real babies and gave the feeling of being a dead corpse baby. It looks alive, warm like a person, behaves likea person and yet it isn't. It sudensly opened his eyes and they were blue almost as like his sleeves.

He moved, I felt pain and helo blackout again.

* * *

After this I gave up denying Black cat craziness and embraced this shit. Every time I woke I had fight this water clone shit, some times it faked being sleep some times it was just waiting for me. The time was faking sleep I used to talk with with Black Cat. The rainbow energy I see everywhere and annoy me is chakra and I can use a bit of it, my power kind of accepted it without reacting too much now.

Black Cat said that I had huge chance of being accepted in Konoha I was too young for them think I'm a spy or enemy ninja, they would just take me to an orphanage and hope I become ninja. About the kids here he said that Yamanakas could revert this brainwashing.

So decided that that these people would be killed soon. I send Escuridão with Black Cat and told Escuridão to give some high Konoha shinobis a prophetic dream about this shit place. When Escuridão came back things moved fast. He possessed a masked shinobi and started killing the others. I killed the water clone stabbing his heart with my dagger, he made puff and water splashed everywhere. I burned the locked door and got out of this room. This place was a maze of walls and paper walls I tried to follow the screams.

I arrived at the battle sneaking with Escuridão power concealing myself. I was too tiny to take kill those people in real fight, so its good I have my power to stab with my dagger without care, just make it fly to a head, heart, slit a throat or a belly.

"Brat I thought you monster was scary but you are too. One of your parents breed with a shinigami to make you?" Black Cat appeared beside me.

I held my laugh as best I could.

"I'm serious, I heard some crazy things about some people with bijuu, Uzumakis had that shinigami just so..."

"Calm down. Tche I'm not even from here... no... I'm am from here, however this is my second time living, something I know for sure is my power have not to do with my parents from here..."

"How can you be so sure it's not a kekkei genkai?" he interrupted.

"Let me finish! The thing is I had these powers before in my first life and even there my parents were normal. Tche they never even believed me."

Black cat looked to me with suspicion on his face.

"Stop looking me like that. In my old world people theoretically didn't even have powers. when I said I could see people and things no one could fist they laughered, as I grew up they though I had some mental disorder."

He giggled

"Don't laugh! It's not funny." I said sour.

Hikaru distracted me, I was concealed but not intangible, when I realised there was a body flying in my direction was too late.


	4. This world Dad and hating people already. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wasn't sure if I metion it or not but decided to.  
> \- talk. -Is for normal talking, characters physically speaking  
> "talk" Is just mind talking. Usually to ghosts or supernatural creatures, later bijuu.

Even before opening my eyes I felt the smell, medicines, antiseptics ... Hospital. I really tried to calm myself It could just be a nightmare, when I wake up everything would be fine. Just a nightmare. Slowly I opened my eyes, at first was foggy after a few blinks saw hell. I completely lost my emotional control and started scream I pulled the fake needle in my arm jumped from the bed prepared to run for my life, but someone grabbed me, I panicked, kicked scratched like a furious cat and bited like a Pit Bull.

When the I was finally free another person grabbed me and more came to hold me down, without think I just lashed out my power, the smell of blood came and some spilled near, the moment I felt free just runned and jumped through the first exit I saw a huge window. Before even my brain process my situation some yellow,green and blue blurring came to me and grabbed me. I struggled in despair, it didn't matter how much it didn't let me go.

After what seemed forever, I calmed down and my brain started working again, slowly I focussed on recovering my breath. It was hard I cried without realizing my nose was full of snot and my throat was painful sore.

\- Shhh. - The person was trying to soothe me.

Still with my heart pumping like crazy in my chest I tried to get away from the hold.

"Don't do that! I felt your chakra spike and I find you like this!

Black cat Uchiha came out of nowhere scolding me.

"Like what?" I asked confused, trying to stop shaking.

"Like falling from the last hospital floor! Are you crazy? If the guy did not got you on time you would be a broken body on the floor." He said angry.

I couldn't see past a green jacket, the person was hold my tight against the chest.

-Oh finally calmed down let's go back... -I heard a calm male voice talking to me.

-NO!No!No!... -I started shouting not wanting to go back and started to struggle again. Suddenly everything became blurry like I was falling, I held my breath not wanting to lose control again.

"It's ok he just jumped to the floor" Black Cat explained to me.

-I don't think she like hospitals -The calm voice said.

-We can't realease her yet! - A woman voice sounding anxious. -Lets give her sadetive...

I picked pieces of what they were saying, it was making me anxious I just instinctive knew the woman wanted me back. I grabbed the person holding me.

-No! Not back! No!... -It wasn't the most eloquent speaking but I hoped the guy got my idea.

-Come here baby. -The woman voice sounded warm, but i'm not falling for it, nop. I hel with all my strenght and bited the jacket not leting her pull me.

"Is there anyone with some needle?" I asked in despair.

"A needle?" BC asked confused.

"Yeah a need to make sleep. You know like remedy to sleep with needle" I tried make him understand

"Is there anyone with some needle?" I asked in despair.

"A needle?" BC asked confused.

"Yeah a need to make sleep. You know like remedy to sleep with needle" I tried make him understand

"Oh a shot? Yeah there is one coming." He said.

I started to cry again and screamed more.

I smelled the alcohol and felt cleaning my arm, my breath became irregular and was shaking a lot again, but instead of trying calm I focussed on my power. I need burn the medicine and stay wake. When I felt the needle sting my control sliped and my power lashed in a burst.I heard people falling but the one holding me didn't.

People started talking but I could not understand, my focus went back to my power. On the third try some seductive went in and this time I leashed out my power on purpose violently. I couldn't see the people behind me but I could feel thier chakra and I focused on it to land a hit.

I shaped my energy in claws shape and scratched them, it wasn't enough to maim, but it used to be a scary thing, I hope it is for ninjas too.

I heard clothing being ripped and smell blood. When people started scream I hoped I won.

"It scared them away?" I asked anxious

"Yes. But now they are more curious about you. Be careful, they will call an Uchiha to genjutsu you." He said serious.

Now i'm crying because i'm angry. Why they don't leave me alone?

"Don't be so nervous, it didn't work when I tryied remember." Was he trying to cheer me up?

"You are dead, we are not even sure if you can genjutsu someone." I said cranky.

"..."

-You called me to use my genjutsu on a baby? - Someone said as cranky as me.

I buried my face in the green jackted and bited it hard again. Those people were stubborn as hell, someone grabbed my head and pulled.

-This is ridiculous. -The cranky male voice sounded again.

-I think it's better stop, you are going to hurt her. -The calm one said.

I used my power to scratch the person again, it worked the person released me while hissing in pain.

-No! - I shouted angry. I felt a light zap of electricity and my body was stuned for a few seconds.

-Fugaku! - The calm voice now scolded

My head was forced to turn left, face with a grumpy face with spinning sharingan. Deep blue mist came to me and tried to mess with my own chakra I used my negative energy to kick the mist away.

I hissied to the Uchiha like a cat, out of rage spit his face.

-No!- I said grumpy.

The moment I turned to see the one holding me it surprised me. He is the same as the water clone, however he was real not the doll like clone enven his chakra was different more yellow and warm. I stretched myself as much as I could in his hold and grab his left bang, pulled it to get his full attention turned my face to the hospital, pointed with my free hand and shouted a no a few times. Now there was a lot of people who stoped to stare us or me.

* * *

I was glad he didn't try take me to hospital again, he looked like a nice person, tried to cheer me up gave me clothes, baby toys and nice food, still I was wary of him. Even if he wasn't angry I unintentionally pissed myself and on him that day, a thing I just discoreverd when he came to his home give us a bath.

-You need a name. -He stared me fondly.

I stared back munching my sweet dorayaki pancake. It’s so good eat normal food, it taste like heaven after dog food.

-Akemi?Hinata, Naomi, Hana... -He was talking non stop.

"What is he doing?" I asked BC.

"Choosing a name for you" He said giggling.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

-You don't like it? -Minato said think I was frowning because of him.

"This guy" Now BC was laughing his ass floating around. I rolled my eyes.

-Not this one too eh. -Minato was still talking about names.

A few minutes later I finished my dorayaki, Minato changed my clothes and took me outside. Was he going to take me to playground again? Would be nice play a bit under the sun. I noteced we are going to another place when street full of people and houses became forest he stoped on a clearing.

There was three kids there.

-Now even you come late sensei? -The grey hair one said sulking. That must be Kakashi.

-Dog! -I said excited pointing remembering his summons. The black hair one fell on the floor laughting. -????? -I looked confused, even Minato was holding a laught.

-Who is this one sensei? -The painted face one came closer. Who was this one? The black hair is Obito the Uchiha who lose his eye and become the villain, but who is this one?

-My daughter. -Minato said smiling. The girl made a funny face of surprise and the boys behing stopped arguing and came running to us. I pointed to the grass wanting to be released, Minato understood fast and let me on the ground. I'm not sure what I can do in front of this people, but running around would not raise suspicion right?

After some time I got bored of rambling around and found a nice tree which looks nice to climb. My nails are still a bit hurt because of hospital day, the pain didn't stop me from climbing pain and blood. Blood... it remindi me a thing. "Hey Black Cat. How did they confirmed I'm Minato daughter?"

I asked curious, my blood can't be taken, if they tried would burn as an advance payment to Escuridão.

"They tried by blood, but it burned on the third they gave up and took saliva." He explained.

"Hm" It makes sense, spittle is not a payment or offer.

-Oh my... -I heard Minato shouting anxious and soon grabby hands was pulling me from the tree.- Don't do dangerous things. -Minato was using a scolding tone.

-Bleh. -I grumbled.

-Here be good while dad do his work. -He said getting a lollipop and some choco cube from his pocket. He made some hand sing and a shadow clone puffed in existence. -See you later behave. -He said messing my hair and runned to his genin. I could not hold my suspicious look to the clone. This is Minato clone, not the creepy water clone from who knows, but still was a creepy doll thing just don't have the water in human shape inside. It smiled to me and I turned my face. It picked my up and sat in a branch putting me in his lap. Is it because I was climbing the tree? It's nice, but I still think the clone is creepy.

Things was exploding down there, weapons were flying around the kids were trying to trap Minato. However what hooked me was see the chakra. Kakashi was pure white, Minato was yellow not as intense as his picachu color hair, Obito was a mix of a shining red and blue the girl was surprisely grey, the first grey chakra I see in a person.

"Hey cat, can you see chakra with your eyes?" I don't remember how good sharingan see chakra I just remember the white eye see it better.

"I do. Why?" The ghost Uchiha asked me with curiosity.

"The color have a meaning?"

"You mean Nature transformation? Yes." He answered. I didn't understoond his answer.

"I mean people color" I tried to explain

"I don't understand" He answered confused.

"Forget it, when get better I ask again" Uhg it's so annoying can't speak properly.

* * *

Today Minato girlfriend is here they are both running around his apartment in frenzy. Black Cat explained the Hokage called us. I don't like it much from what I remember 3rd hokage was shit with kids, his eye stealer friend was worseand his student was as bad as the eye stealer.

Minato picked me up and we had a fun moment with him running on rooftops, it amazes me how he hadn't made a sound in this speed. He stopped in a meeting room, it was big with a rectangular big table with many ninjas. It's hard know who is who they are not exactly like the manga or anime. Minato did not looked like a pikachu hair japanese there, but some things are very similar. Chouji dad was easy to know, pineaple hair was shikamaru dad, blond green pupiless eye Ino dad, red fangs on face Kiba's mother, white pupiless eyes maybe Hinata dad? creepy slitted eyes super white skin Orochi, disheveled huge white hair Jiraiya. Hm no tsunade around I guess. The third was easy in clothes and the old grumpy geezers near him should be the council elders. Yup jackpot on unlucky lottery creepy dudes are here.

Should I play shy here? I just buried my face on Minato jacket and wished to time pass faster.

-... sold to Kumo....-

-What worries me is how they got samples... -

-Yes, imagine if they stole a bloodline?!-

-There was kids from my clan... -

-Who we can find the ones who were already sold?-

-We should kill them they were brainwashed against us!-

Calm down maybe we can revert it!

-Yes I can train the unwanted ones-

-I won't give away any kid with my clan blood even if it's a bastard it clan property!

-I agree.

-Me too.

-I don't want it near my kids. You can pick with you want.

-I agree, who knows what they were trained to do.

-I heard some may have new bloodline power...

-Can we identify who have?

-I change my mind if some have new bloodline limit...

-...there was this many children?-

-It scary me to think how many was not rescued. –

My wish was not granted. I was getting sleep Minato turned me to those people. They are glaring me, I want give this people a middle finger, sadly I can't do that.

-This one have a bloodline lime unknown. It destroy the hospital room and wounded many nurses even a chunin who tried to get it back.- Hokage said.

-It may has some genjutsu resistance - The Uchiha who was in hospital said.

whatever he said made people glare me more.

-Lets test. - A not sharingan red eyed dude said.

A misty chakra emanated from him. I really tried to fake not know it, however when it touched me I couldn't hold myself and tried to shoo it away. With this audience I didn't use my energy like before, this annoying chakra wasn't being shooed, so I cowered closer to Minato while tried to use my chakra to shoo it. While I was trying to mold it a two ball came flying my way. It was fast I reacted by instinct slapping one. When the people around started making surprised noises I knew I fucked up something.

-Are the other like this?-

-I think it's not genjutsu...-

-What do you mean?-

"Cat what was that?" I asked tense while they were talking.

"I don't know if it's good or bad, now they know you can see through genjutsu." He said paying attention to the conversation.

-She start reacting before it made.-

-Now you said that I think that too...-

A toad puffed out of blue and started talk in the middle of table. Instantly it got my attention I never saw one like this, was the size of a cat.

-Tsunade said no. What is this?- The toad turned to me.

-Never saw a kid Gamajiro? - Jiraiya said in a mocking tone.

The toad jumped a bit closer.

-It's not it Jiraiya. The kid is weird -The toad talked.

Patiently I waited when it came a bit closer I grabbed it. The toad let a loud croak.

-Cururu! -I said happy.

-Help me! - The toad shouted.

-Cute. -I sad looking it closer, then it sudenly puffed away letting smoke behing. It made me cry, angered me I could not stop it. My emotions are a chaotic. Minato made hand signs and it puffed back on table again.

-Can you say what's wrong with my kid? Let her just hold you a bit, you made her cry. - Minato said.

I don't know what he said but it came to me with a defeated look and let me pick up.

-Cururu. -I said hugging it happy.

-Sorry I can't point it, it's more a feeling. -The toad talked.

This toad was cool, it had a lot of rainbow chakra in it, was this nature chakra? The bright blue was his own?

I pulled Minato hand from the table to compare. Must be it, toads naturally have senjutsu chakra right? I put Minato hand on table again and mine beside his. Mine was ghostly yellow mixed with the rainbown one. What it meant? Was it because of my older power? I remember they react bad to each other in the beginning.

-! -I hissed startled when a ball of chakra suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Forgive I didn't had time to warn you, the Hyuuga said nothing about it." Black Cat was apologising.

I closed my eyes pretending I was still scared. More the time passes more I hate these people. "Is it ending?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so."

Ok time to be bratty, I tugged Minato sleeve.

-Home?

-Want some sweet? - He got some sweets.

-No. Home? -

-Don't you want play more with Gamajiro? -He pointed the toad.

-Cururu home too. - I replied

-We can't go now. -He tried to soothe me.

-Go home now? -I asked hopefully

-Home! - I shouted crying as loud as I could. Be annoyed stupid ninjas send us home.

After minutes of tantrum I was rewarded with a shadow clone Minato bringing me home. Well better than nothing. The toad came with me too. Fake Minato put me beside him in the futon like the real one do and layed beside me with a book to tell me a story before sleep.

I let the toad go puting it beside me.

-Night cururu. Night Minato. - I closed my eyes ready to sleep. "Escuridão wake me if someone try to take me to hospital or something like this." It's a warn I give him every time before sleep. Tomorrow the Uchiha can tell me if there is anything I need to care about this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato is happy to have a child, it's not the way he imagined, however it is his.  
> Kushina is not happy, but is accepting. She knows Minato did not betrayed her.  
> The way canon Minato reacted to the news of being a father make me thing it's a thing he really wanted to be, not just wanting a power full heir to replace him some day but really just wanting to be a father.


	5. Reality differs from fiction? 4

"Hey Cat, how is the word Raio here?" I asked.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said confused. I showed him an image with a lightning storm.

"The pink ones raios."

"Oh I could be kaminari." He said.

"How write it?" I asked. He made a image with his chakra in air.

"You can read as Kamanari or Rai too"

"I like how it sounds." I said while accepting a huge toad plush from Minato.

-Do you like this one? - Minato said smiling.

-Cururu! Mine. - I answered smiling. It a nice toad plush blue and green.

"Are you thinking of your name? I don't think it's a good idea use this. It the name of land of lightning and Rai of raikage." Black cat said contemplative.

"I can add darkness to it."

"Are you sure? Yami can have pretty bad meanings." He said warning.

"It's ok, I bet it have the same bad meaning of Escuridão too. This way I and Escuridão will kind match." I asnwered thinking of it.

After buy a toad plush, we ate ramen with Kushina, Minato played with me, brought a lot of sweets and Kushina come with us to Minato home. He was a bit clingy today. I'm not sure if he is anxious about some thing or not.

* * *

In the end I was right, next day he went for a mission and Kushina stayed here with me, with her things were more awkward. I guess she thought I need some friend because the first thing she did was take me to her friend house who had a kid around my age.

Her friend was Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi and Sasuke mom and the wife of Fugaku the guy I spat. Right now there was no Sasuke and Mikoto wasn't pregnant. The Uchiha house is huge But felt a bit empty, although their garden was cool very big with a pond full of carps. The women pushed us together to play and went chat.

We stared each other for some minutes. What a clan ninja kid like to play? I don't want spar. Bored of waiting I left him and went to the pond.

"Hey Cat how use chakra with water?" I asked curious.

"There is two ways. One is it to push or pull water, like water walk, the other is maki it similar to water and control it." He explained.

Hm. I closed my eyes focused on the colorful chakra in my body, put one hand inside the water and tried to grasp a chakra who felt similar.

-Oh- I felt a spark. Wrong one. Is this raiton? I took my hand out of water to not accidentally choke the fish, took a few steps away from the pond and started playing with it. It doesn't have the chilling feeling of negative energy. What if I do hand sign? The only one I remember related to nature transformation was the tiger one. The moment I did the tiger hand sign I felt some chakra in my hands change, now my hand was warm and there was a bit of other thing.

"Don't put too much or you’ll burn yourself!" Hikaru advised.

Chakra is a very volatile energy it changes easily, now I get why sharingan users can copy all nature so easy, maybe hyuugas could do it too if they pay more attention to the way a person changes it.

"Cat what's the seal for water?" I asked coming near the pond again. I tried to ignore the feeling of Itachi watching me like a hawk .

"It would be Dog." He said.

I did it and felt the fire chakra change in to water, unlike fire I guess won't be too dangerous play with it so I focused on concentrate it in my hands. Oh I need kind of purify it the other kinds mixed in it get in the way.

-You can make it! - Itachi talks beside me. Wow this toddler is fast.

-Yep. - I looked with surprise.

-So your dad is training you too? - He sounded anxious.

-Nope. i'm paying. - Which is true.

-You did it alone? -He talked in awe.

-Yes...- What do you want chibi Itachi? I though staring him.

I turned back to my hand and started concentrating water chakra again. I closed my eyes again, focusing, after some time I felt my hand getting soaked. I opened my eyes and there was a bit of water. It was strange too because while it look like water I still could see was heavy with chakra, the true water was not like this. Out of pure curiosity I licked a bit.

-Ble. - I cough. It taste dirty.

-Why did you do this?-

"why did you do this?"

Both Uchihas asked at same time.

-Wanted know. Now know is bad. - I answered.

-Wanna play shuriken jutsu? -Chibi Itachi offered.

-Yep.- I can experiment on chakra later.

I followed Itachi around until he stops in a place with alot of target in the middle of trees.

-Look! -Itachi said with a few shuriken beside him. The first one he threw very slow, but was speeding up by the end he had a unatural seepd like ninja.

-Nice. -I said going to the target out of ten five hit the bull eye, the other five was close to it. I took five Itachi helped with the other. We put it beside me and I started to throw, the first ones were bad, they are heavier than the rubber ones I just got the way to throw in the last ones who hitted near bull eye. Tche baby Itachi is better than me in this.

On third day I was playing with Itachi, Minato came back his face was solemn, in opposite his chakra was wild. I could feel he was very sad and angry with something. I stopped throwing shuriken and paid attention to what was going on. Itachi mother and dad were here with a lot of other Uchihas. Things escalated fast, soon the adults were shouting.

"One of you father students died. The Uchihas are mad because another student got his eye, your father say it was his student with, but the other don't agree. Some think it was eye theft." Hikaru said in a grave tone frowning.

"So this is true. It happened like in the manga." I said.

"You know about it? Was it eye theft?" Hikaru asked fast.

"No. Obito really gave his eye. He forgot Kakashi jounin gift, when the boulder felt on him he gave it to Kakashi. Kakashi had lost an eye on this mission moments before saving Obito." I explained

Hikaru sighed relieved. Itachi looked to the arguing with me from afar. Before it turning it to a fight the adults stopped. Itachi's dad calmed down the situation, people were leaving the house slowly. Minato came to me after all the stranger were gone with Kushina on his side.

-I believe in you even if I don't like it. It was Obito last with I will respect that Namikaze, but I will never teach your student how to use it. -Fugaku said solemn

-Thank you. -Minato bowed to Fugaku before picking me up.

-Bye bye Itachi. -I said goodbye to him feeling I would not see him so soon again.

* * *

Obito didn’t even got a proper burial because there wasn't a body and there was too many dead, so Konoha made only a funeral in name of those who died on war. Not long after this the war ended and Konoha was comemorating.

Soon people were congratulating Minato, after this war he became a hero. In front of the village he is the amazing yellow flash always smiling and waving to people awed by him. At home when Kushina is not around he cries at night when he think i'm sleeping.

-Hey little one you should be sleeping. -Minato said turning to me.

-No. Walk! - I got up. Pulled his pijama sleeve trying to make him get up too.

-No. You need sleep. -He said tired.

No. walk. Let's walk. -I said pushing him.

He sighed getting up, I hopped on his back surprising him. We didn't chage our clothes, he simply put a henge on us before walking out. The night was beautiful a huge moon shined above us with alot os stars. Eh moon. I looked to it remember the crazy otsutsuki sealed the. Crap it ruined my mood. Was this world like the manga? I can't think how it can be if i'm here. The character are here, some events are the same however how can this be like the manga if i'm here? Naruto for sure did not had a sister or he did and she died there? If she was a normal baby no one would come to rescue the kids there.

I took a bit of Minato hair in my hand. He is alive. Would his life be that tragedy like the manga too? I'm not a hero I can't save this world... I don't care about this village still I liked many characters from here, however these people are not characters. Minato act like a good Dad but what he would do if he knew about my powers? Many people say they want see the supernatural... They just think they want when the real deal happens those are the first to turn away running for their lives. Say you can see the dead, there will be mocking laugh. Show what you can do, there will be hysteria, disgust, horror, terror and you are not family anymore...

Minato gentilly took me from his back.

-You are still wake. -He said staring me.

-I'm sleepy now. Let's go home? -I said.

-Yes let's go home.

* * *

A few day later Minato wasn't much in home anymore he is very busy so he let me with his shadow clone. I decide surprising him today.

-Got a name! Got a name! - The clone look to me with surprise. -Yamirai! -I shouted he frowned.

-No, let's choose another.

-Yamirai! - I said happy.

After a long time the clone gave up. Minato came home this day very grumpy and for some time tried to change my mind until give up like his clone.

Few months later Minato was getting better he wasn't crying anymore at night, then Rin died. Shit it's like manga. How much time before kyuubi night? Even if I do not die that day I will be an orphan with a little brother almost the entire village hates. The thing is that there is no one I can trust. Third Hokage is a manipulative lier and Jiraiya will remember just twelve later he have a godson. The only one I can trust is Escuridão. He need a body this way he could be physically with me and getting stronger too. First I need find some strong horse to breed a body for him.

"Cat do you know a horse breeder?"

"Why a horse breeder?" He looked puzzled.

"I want a horse."

"It's better get a dog or a cat as ninja animal your father toads are even better." He said.

"No. I don't want a ninja pet. I want a horse to be Escuridão body." I explained and Hikaru eyes bugged.

"You can do this? Put a soul in a body?" He said horrified. That face... The same my parents had when I brought back my pet dog in my old home.


	6. The countdown of soulmates death. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets darker in this chapter.

Hikaru were not as close as he was before know my plan for Escuridão. I feel bitter about it. Even though I accepted the living would fear me long ago... accept the dead could be like this too gives a bitter taste. At least I had not time to mope about it too much, Minato was pointed as Hokage and it was a very huge thing, much much bigger than manga showed. Minato was very busy talking with the Daimyo and nobles from capital. Maybe it's because war is over and it's not a dire situation like Tsunade or Danzo in manga but still took me by surprise.

This was perfect for me, here in capital there were a lot of horse breeders because many people here use it to move around unlike ninjas and horse race as big thing here too. Minato was surprised when I asked for a pet horse, however was very happy to grant complain my wish after the third day when he had a spared time went with me to the best breeder in the capital.

The ranch is on the capital border, it reminded me the place where I meet Escuridão in my past life. The owner was showing us the horses, however I wasn't looking for a beautiful or fast one, no I need a pair to produnce a the best compatible body for Escutridão.

-Down down I want look!.- I squirmed until him let me down.

-Be careful - He said concerned.

-Yep - I said looking to him smiling, why is he concerned? I bet he is faster than any horse here.

Just by looking around is easy spot the ones with very little chakra, among those the one who got my attention was a very lively one biting the handlers and kicking. Its stunning, the coat is brindle, most is a gray silverish shade, with black mane, legs and thin stripes. It looked very strong, not too bulcky yet not thin, perfect.

Controlling my power to not scare it I runned toward the horse.

-Wait! - Minato said.

-This one is not for sale, it's going to be put down sir! -

-Why? -I hear Minato ask.

I can feel the negative feeling coming from the horse.

-It's too wild, although it's very fast and power it is not worth the trouble. Mauled all those who tried tame, the last incident was this morning.

The moment my power touched him from a safe distance could feel his anger and hate, it want kill the handles. From my side I poured calmness, what I wanted, my feelings and bits of images. It stopped thrashing around and focused on me. This is a smart one I see. I took it as an invite and tried come closer but a hand hold me.

-It's ok Minato. Just curious. - I said. Instead of release me he picked me up, I turned to his face, he was staring cautious the horse. - Closer! closer! -I demanded impatient.

While talking to Minato the horse poured his mind to me. It surprised me by how much it can understand and communicate, it hated try be bend by these people, when the image of a horse being killed by these people showed up I undertook. It knew it was going to die today. I pondered a moment about what it wanted. I can't kill those people neither offer complete freedom.

-Hey Minato? Can horse walk free konoha in forests? -I asked. Minato looked puzzled. -Like Nara deer.

-Where did you learn that? - He asked surprised.

-Like your cururus, Kakashi's dogs, Hokage monkey, Nara deer, Zuka dogs. Everybody know, talk who is stronger in playground. -I lied and tried to not sound too smart. Can't say I know that from a manga from a past life. Well half lie, kids do compare summons in playground while play ninja.

-Oh - Minato blinked a feel times. -Which one is stronger? -He asked me smiling.

-Kakashi dogs. Dog big with teeth, cururu small no teeth. Don't know monkey. Don't know deer. Know deer run in forest. Horse like run too. - Just agree, just agree I hoped.

-Toads are not small! Oh you just saw the messenger, you will see I will show you Gamabunta one of these days so you can say daddy toad are the best. -Minato said beaming.

Was him braggin about his summons? No just answer me.

-I love cururus. I like cururus dad more. - It gives me a bad taste call him dad, but if this makes him agree it fine, I knew it worked the moment his smile became even more broader. I offered a deal to the horse, Escuridão would need use his body for a moment to breed his new one. It was the only thing I need from him aside this he would be as free as a pet horse could be. It accepted.

-Want this horse. Name it Kashi. -I beamed to him expecting his answer.

-Sir this one is not a good to professional can't even imagine as a pet... - The owner said anxious.

-Good horse Kashi, good horse Kashi. -I didn't understood all the man said, but just by his face I knew it was a great moment to interrupt. While I talkend I send to the horse a need to be gentle. I showed a image of me petting Escuridão. Stretching the most I could in Minato's arms to try pet the horse, feeling relieved it understood me and very slowly tried came to me to pet his head, but the men held him off.

-Let go! -I said angry and looked to Minato.

-You can release it. I want to see what it will do once it's free. It it try annything dangerous I will handle it myself. -Minato said stern. I sensed him doing his chakra thing, is he preparing to react?

While the men dropped the ropes I reassured the horse Minato wasn't going to do anything if he just behaved gently. It stopped a moment looking at Minato flicking hears. I reassured it was ok again, slowly it came and let me pet him.

-See good boy. -I beamed. The owner looked baffled, I turned to him smiling.

-Now other! -I said.

-Uh? Other?...

-Yes friend, so not alone sad. -I cut Minato before he said no. Now I need a dying one.

Thankfully Minato agreed.The moment I used my power to check the life spam of the live beings around I felt Minato's. I gasped involuntary.

\- Are you ok Mi-chan? -Minato asked.

-Yup- I tried to sound fine while holding my emotions. -Ground! -I said wanting to get away from him a bit. The mare I choose was already with her days counted, it was reaching it narutal life span it agreed with me wanting just one thing from me. It was wanted to safe birth the foal it was already carrying then it would carry Escurindão of good will gladly.

* * *

After a month and some weeks in capital we came back to Konoha. Before the official announcement Minato bought a new how home bigger with a forest a bit far from Konoha center near Kakashi clan home. Kashi the horse aproved. Kakashi the ninja want mad when realised I named the horse after him. Kushina and Minato liked. Few weeks later Minato and Kushina married quietly, had a private ceremony with very few friends.

Minato was very worried with Kakashi crazy stunts in his missions and made him ANBU using me as an excuse guard mission. I reality he was my nanny ANBU. I since the day bought the mare I used my power to link my life force to her making me more tired than normal. I was not exactly giving my lifespan to her, but sustaining her body here. It is the opposite, dead and spirits sucking it way to become stronger. Just need to be very careful to never completely drain myself or it will truly kill me. In a way it's kind off like share chakra I guess. However instead of drain my chakra it drained my negative and body energy, so I had to eat and sleep a lot more.

liked to stay near the mare in our garden so if anything happens I could help.

-Kakashi let's play chakra! - I used my free time to bug a very grumpy nanny Kakashi to learn about chakra.

-Look - I showed of spitting water like hose from mouth. It picked his attention.

-Who taught you that? - He came closer.

-Itachi house pond. Chakra like pond. - It wasn't a secret I can see chakra.

* * *

In the middle of the crowd in Kakashi arms looking at Minato so happy being announced as Yondaime Hokage I feel sad. At night already in home in a private party for him I can not look his eyes.

-Mi-chan are you ok? -He looked concerned.

-Uhum. Just sleepy. -I lied.

-Those two enjoyed the festival all day. -Kushina said smiling about me and Kakashi.

-I was only scorting sensei daughter. -Kakasgu grumbled in a corner of living room.

Kushina bursted in laught. Minato picked me up from sofa taking me to my bedroom.

He put me in bed smiling.

-Want a story before sleep?

-Nop. -I faked a yawn na closed my eyes. -Good night.

-Good night darling.

Why do I care? Why it hurt know? It is not even new I knew it before.

"You look haunted." Hikaru voice sound near me.

"Talking to me again?" - I answered sour.

"I just needed some time to think." He said normal.

"Think... Yeah I believe..." -I said sarcastic.

"Yes thinking. Can you do with humans too?" -He sounded serious. I opened my eyes to se his face.

"Yes." I answer curious to see his reaction but his face stayed the same.

"Can you give me a body too?"

"It possible."

"Does it need to kill someone?"

"Not necessary. You know a dead body can be used to do de trick." I said, this time his expresion falterd a bit.

"I will be frank, you power is creepy however in this world many would kill to have it you know?" Hikaru said sincere.

"Tche. This is just nice when the one who holds is nice too you know. Back there, there was many more who had and used it to get money, information, kill, use, curse others. It was very ,very rare, at same time too many had it." I said tired. "In this world filled with chakra do you truly think my power would be accepted?"

"No." Hikaru stared me with sadness in his eyes. "But your past trauma is destroying you. Minato truly loves you as his kid you know? You are his kid even if you had another past before. You see yourself as a monster, but look around almost everyone here in this village is one too as much as is human. You can send you monster horse to kill someone without anyone realise. Scary? Sure. Unique? Not really. There are summons or jutsus people use to do this kind of stuff too. Have you ever heard of the Uzumaki's shinigami seals? Is as creepy as your horse."

I stared him trying to fully understand his words.

"If someone cut your head you die right?" He asked sirius.staring me.

"Sure." I answered confused.

"So try break your fear of this. I can see it every time you interact with the living, even me." He sighed. " You know I'm an Uchiha. Well... half Uchiha, not because my parents loved each other no. You know how much incest happens in a clan with kekkei genkai to make it remain pure? Sometimes it brings disease so to prevent it my ancestors started to bring some times outside blood be it by marriage or by contract just to clean defective genes from time to time, I was one of the results of a contract." He closed his eyes. "In this world anyone, anything can be used. I died as a sacrifice to more skilled member achieve more power in second war."

"So what is your point?" I said.

"I want a second chance. I stayed here for a long time in regret about how. I have no one who I want meet in pure land so I decided to ask you for a second chance. How that work with a dead body? Is not like an edo tensei right?" Now Hikaru look a bit tense.

I took some time to process what he said.

"The best body is one where a soul was gone before the body truly die or a body which don't have a soul yet. There is the possibility of a zombie kind of body, but it won't last useless the soul have spiritual power to maintein it which you don't have, neither I want to work as the battery. First one is usually a brain dead person, second is a fetus in formation and third id a very dead body." I explained.

"Have you ever done it before?" He asked.

"Yes. The third option, with a dead pet. The second I'm going to start soon. I know one and two works because I had a familiar who taught it in theory before. The thing is I doubt any person will agree, I will have to deceive someone...I don't like it too much. A dead body of a person would be suspicious, maybe I can find a dying mother and with a dead baby inside..." I explained.

"Why a dying mother?"

"Because it make me feel better. Useless I want kill the person, I don't really like to replace a soul or take it. If I mess up even a bit the person die." I explained. Mess with souls never was my thing.

" What is the price to pay?" He asked cautious.

"You talk like I'm a demon or spirit. Those truly love prices and payments. I can do as I want when I'm not dealing to my familiars, like the horses I only did an offer as an gratitude you know? Escuridão could posses any male horse there and breed a mare for his body. While it's true that a willingly offer is better, doing by force works too"

"Now it's scary. It was what the horse did with those ANBU right?" Hikaru asked wary.

"You bet.” In truth only very strong spirits, demon or creatures can interfere without a medium or proper place, even those can't do much on their own. If they could my old world would be a mess.

* * *

-What are you doing Rai? -Kakashi asked while I was looking to a pregnant woman around 8 months sitting on the playground bench. She was sickly pale and looks sad. Just for confirmation I used my power... Yeah her baby is dead and she will be before give birth to the stillborn.

-Hi miss. -I said smiling. "Black Cat are you sure?" I asked him.

"I am".

-Hi - She smiled to me, but it didn't reach her sad eyes.

-I'm Rai. - I said extending a hand.

-I'm Momo - shocked it gently.

-Sorry miss she... -Kakashi was prepared to take me away.

-Don't worry shinobi san. -She stopped Kakashi.

I felt shitty doing this, but I put Black Cat soul in her dead baby while we talked about colors,toys and other things. Luckly I had enough time to tie the soul and body perfect as I could. I hoped she would not be too mad if she discovered it in after life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamirai don't like mess with souls for fun, but she can do it. She is not the kind of MC who is afraid to kill or try to change others only with kindness and love. She is not going to be the Naruto sister who replaces him to save the world, while she will change things Naruto still will have his role.


	7. Death.  6

After he night Ace was born I prepared for the test. Stored as much power as I could for a week, Escuridão was agitated with my decision. I was too because it would seal not only my fate his reaction. The eleventh night after reading a story for me sleep he went with Kushina to his room. I concentrate and relax, dozing off to an stated of almost sleep after a sensation of falling my soul was out while my body slept. Escuridão materialized beside my body.

"This is so strange. Take care of me please." I said while petting his head, basking in his chilling cold is much more intense without my physical body. It's funny how being outside my body is still so weird and yet stay close to him became confortable.

After hugging his neck and kiss his forehead I went to Minato's room. It's uncomfortable do this I feel like those creepy stalker ghosts who follow people around seeing all sorts of private moments every time, when I see Minato and Kushina naked in their bad. How the heck they had sex without making a sound? I thought for a moment. I closed my eyes trying to forget useless embarrassing thoughts for a moments before come closer to Minato.

Floating above him I concentrate in touching his soul, his chakra reacted to my power poking his soul. Ugh annoying stupid chakra. I didn't let my power react to it just focused more in stabilize a connection between us. The moment bit os him ming poured on me I started manipulate his mind to bend his dream on my will. Very careful I let things go like it was a normal day. Waking up, eating...

_"Morning Rai chan" He said lively while Kushina was eating._

_"Morning dad!. Today you will play with me?" I asked excited._

_"No today dad will have a lot of work to do, but maybe at night." He said._

_The day went on, next on we were walking in stores._

_"Dad this man looks in pain." I pointed to a ghost near us._

_"What man?" He asked puzzled._

_"The one with a lot red in his chest, there look." I pointed more._

_"Honey there is no man there." He said checking with his chakra._

_As days went on more and more I talked about people no one could see and dad was getting more and more anxious. He was still in denial phase, thing about imaginary friends. He was still in denial phase, thing about imaginary friends. So I took an step forward._

_"Rai chan, who are you tanking to?" - He asked staring me._

_"To Kakashi's daddy, dad." - I answered happy._

_"Who?!" He shouted worried._

_"Sakumo. Kakashi's daddy. He is sad you know?" I pouted._

_Minato used his chakra to check around worried and os looking for someone in our garden._

_"Honey there is no one here." He said worried._

_"I'm not a liar!" I shouted angry._

_"I'm not saying this Rai-chan" He said concerned._

_"Want a proof?" I said confident._

_"What?" His eyes bugged surprised."_

_"A proof. So you know this is true." I said confident._

_"Okay..." He said unsure._

_I turned my back to him. "Dad make a number with your hands, Sakumo-ojisan will tell me" I said. I knew the number the moment he made because this place was in my control. "Six, four, one... stop changing."_

_"Rai-chan we need to talk" -He said with a stern voice._

_"Dad? Are you angry with me?" I asked imagining what is he going to do. Be mad and take me to hospital like my old ones?_

_He used his speed and took my to home in his study room, started activate the seals around before sitting with me on the floor. It's an unexpected reaction._

_"What Sakumo told to you?' He askedconcerned._

_I invented something about being worried for Kakashi and regretting his decision. Minato listenned to me with an serious expression all the time._

_" Can you see others? Can they interact with you?" He asked concerned._

_"Yes, yes too" I said_

_"Did they ever hurt you?!" He said anxious. This one took me by surprise. No one asked it before. It stunned me... even when I was being bullied by ghost or creatures no one cared._

_"Rai-chan are you hurt?" He asked again concerned moving his hand to pick me._

_"Some times." I answered him truthfully uncouncious._

_"Oh my... I need to do some thing about this." He picked me up and started wandering around anxiously._

_"Dad it's okay. I can handle it." Now I was anxious about him because his unexpected reactions._

_"They can hurt you! No it not! I need do something maybe... maybe I should look about Nidaime Edo tensei It could hold an answer..." He started talk nonstop._

_Dad! Dad its okay really. I can hurt than too." I tried reassure him. "Don't go look for weird thing please." I don't want him messing up with thing he doesn't know, aimless messing with those things can bring very dreadful results._

_"Rai chan please explain to me all you know about this." He sat down with me in his lap staring me anxious. I decided push the boundaries more and told being able to see souls, interact and mess with it, even making sort of zombies like I did with me dead pet in real the other life._

_He was paying attention to every information carefully._

_"Oh Rai-chan. It's dangerous, very dangerous. Don't ever talk about this to anyone you understand? Anyone. It this leak you would be in serious danger." Minato was freaking out about me._

I broke the connection erasing this... dream. It shaked me. I was shaken by his reaction, It was almost morning. After return to my body my emotion went crazy and I cried until I could calm down myself. I wish I could talk to Escuridão or Black Cat... This is so messy... I'm so fucked.

* * *

Three days after my dream talk with Minato, Escuridão took possession of kashi's body and breed his new one, a day after this I lost him momentarily until his birth.

Today was my birthday june 25, exactly 6 months after dad's. Now I need remember this and not confuse with may 29 my old one. Dad is happy, the party is amazing, there is a lot of people, food, sweets. He is very pround of my water jutsu and showing me off for everyone.

I try to be happy, smile giggle even when Danzo came to see me. Inside I only feel the despair of trying to change destiny. The day I used my power in the ranch fo find the mare I saw Minato's fateful death. His death path forks, one is his natural path around hundred years another is a fatefull one tied with Kushina's. At home I looked her just to make sure. He's death is exactly tied to a very specific day October 10th, 48 like Kushina's.

No matter how much I think I can't beat Kurama useless I aim to kill his soul and this is a shit solution that would fuck even more things in future. Because it will mess Naruto's destiny to be Kurama's jinchuriki, the trash prophecy looks true I can't deny that shit. I don't know if I can separate kurama soul with this amount of power I have. Fight is out of question in this pitiful state, tell dad the truth I bet won't stop him, worse he may be prepare to do it. I have just a bit more than a year to find an answer.

-Rai! You are daydreaming again!. - Itachi poked me.

-Sorry.

-I was asking if you are going to enter in academy.

-I don't want be ninja. 

My answer make the other kids outraged, they started shouting how it's amazing academy and become ninjas, even the some adults joined this conversation. It's disgusting how they talk so proud of their kids being ninja or student. They brag about good they are so young and how helped in the war...

-I don't care. I want to be an adventurer free to do thing on my will, help people, find treasures or cool discoveries. I don't want to be ninja. -I said to make they shut up. An adventure is a thing similar to ninja in a way but they are free. I don't want to be bound by an stupid village or villagers I don't like.

-What’s happening here? -I heard Minato close.

-Hokage sama... -People explained to him.

-You don't want to be a ninja...- He said staring me.

-Nop. Looks more fun being an adventurer... -I said it. Minato blinked owlish a few times.

-Where this idea came from? -He said puzzled.

-It's fun. -I said ignoring his question.

After this I ignored the other kids. They were not fun and many of then was being manipulated by their parents to be close to me... They think I can't see their empty flattery to me or Itachi.

* * *

-Kushina san can Itachi come here? He can come with his cousin Shisui - Asked hopeful.

Now Kushina was pregnant Kakashi was my nanny and her guard. I had to find a way to make Kakashi train and calling Itachi to play was a great excuse to it. Even if Shisui was younger than Kakashi by four or five years, he is very advanced for his age and better than most of Kakashi's age friends. He is kind of an instructor for Itachi. So every day Itachi comes to play, if Shisui had free time he comes too to keep an eye on us or Itachi and train with Kakashi.

I don't remember much about him just he lose one eye and give other to Itachi before die. However based on knowing him I can say he is a good person, he like us because he genuine like us not because of my dad's position.

-Sure -Kushina smiles.

-Yey! So let's grab some snacks - I said running inside to grab some chocolates for me and dango for Itachi he love those.

Soon he came with Shisui.

-Itachi! Shisui! -I shouted as soon I saw them. - Kakashi summon you dogs today me and Itachi will win for sure! - I said wanting to our exercise running from Kakashi's pack. Even constantly being drained sustaining the mare life, I train this body as much as I can. I can't train my negative energy because of this, but I can focus on chakra while i'm in this situation.

-When will you learn my summons are not for you play like pets? - Kakashi said grumpy summoning only two Uhei the fastest and Urushi the one with angry eyes.

-Hurry let's hide. -Itachi pulled me to run with him. Even with the training I got in that place I struggle to maintain the same pace as Itachi, we don't really have time to hide, the dogs are too fast. 30 minutes later I start to use chakra to compensate my exausted muscles. 1h and 30 minutes latter I can't run more.

-Sorry Itachi... this ... is my ... limit. -I say puffing between words.

-You have no stamina kid. -Uhei mocks. Urushi laugh.

-You are getting better. -Itachi try to cheer me up.

-You are very patient to me. I bet you could hide from them. -I said after catch my breath.

-Not really. They are not doing their best against us. -He said contemplative.

I stare him a bit while we walk back. Itachi is very mature for his age.

-Your dad is not mad with me anymore? -I asked curious. His dad don't like Itachi to waste training time playing with me.

-No. With you Shisui and kakashi I learn a lot of things. So dad is okay now. -He explained.

-Me?

-Yes you have a lot of weird ideas with jutsus and chakra. Like that time in my home with the pond or the way you manipuleted that shuriken... - He said

I raised an eyebrow. I just tried to manipulate the shuriken like I would do with my negative energy. With chakra is a bit harder to grab things or control but can be used for this too. I find weird why anyone here never tried this before.

-Already back brats? - Shisui said cheerful.

-I can't run more. -I said dropping on the grass lazily. -Kakashi, kakashi can you show some cool tricks? -I instigated.

-Jutsu are not tricks. - He scolded me.

-Same thing.- I mumbled.

Shisui and Kakashi sparred for a long time, only in taijutsu style. After recovering me and Itachi joined their fight with jutsus. I kind of backed him up more using wind to make his fire stronger or using water to null Shisui's fire. Tricking Kakashi was harder, was unbelievable how he adapt so quick change nature and style to counter every nature I throw.

* * *

The day Escuridão born was I was happy to have him back again. Unlike his half sister Ace who is a reddshi brown, he is pure black with had eyes. His soul is strong enough to influence his psysical body. Finaly I was relivied of the burden of sustain another living being. I focused more on getting strong and my negative energy, I trained with, Kushina, dad, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, his dogs. I convinced Kushina to teach, me, Kakashi and Itachi some fuinjutsu. As months went on more painful was see how happy Kushina and Dad were about her pregnancy.

See they planning the baby room, clothes, toys... Kushina is so happy, more so after Sasuke birth annoying her best friend about having a baby.

-I bet you will be the best big sister Rai-chan. -Dad said with a broad smile while he was put me in the bad.

In this toddler body of mine I could not hold my tears everytime I see them planning for future. People started thinking I was being jealous about the new baby.

Trying to cope with the despair of this knowledge I glued on Escuridão side. He even slept with me all the nights. Some of those nights I tried to talk with Kurama, like did with dad in dream, but the seal and his powerful chakra was hard to pass. The only things I got was being filled with his hate and the painful burn of his strong dense chakra.

-Rai chan dad and mom will not be at home today, but when we come back will have a surprise. -Dad tried to soothe me. -Don't cry honey and be good to Kakashi ok?

I could not answer him. The words were stuck. He looked me with a sad face and vanished. I turned to Kakashi.

-Don't worry brat, sensei and Kushina nee will be back soon. -He said to me.

Didn't take long for the manga night become reality. When the malevolent chakra surround the air I knew. Kakashi grabbed me and went to the roof to see what was going on. Kurama was trashing Konoha near Hokage tower. I got courage to speak with Kakashi.

-Kakashi I need help dad. Stay safe please. If... If I fail look for Naruto okay? Don't let him being be an street kid...

-What the heck are you saying brat?!

-I need you to trust me. If we survive after this I will tell you a huge secret. Stay safe with the other teenagers ninja. -I said using my power to loose his arms around me. Escuridão materialized beside me, I hopped on his back.

In complete sync he trotted down to our garden where I grabbed a kunai using it to cut my long hair in a offer. "Use all blood I loss, would and pain as a offer"

The village was burning around us filled with people screaming and dying. The third was using his staff to push Kurama away from the village. Kurama in real life is a very scary creature especially bombing the place with bijuu dama. "Cover us." From some distance I tried to connect with Kurama. Fuck. His dense chakra is hard to breach. " Kurama! Kurama! can you listen me?" I shouted in his mind a few times. It did not answered, but changed his moving pattern a bit like was searching. " Can you stop? Kurama."

 **-Who are you?! Show yourself!** -It snarled.

"Fuck, calm down before..." Before I finished the sentence gamabunta few on Kurama. In seconds dad vanished with the fox. Damn shitty timing dad.

Escuridão went fast to the new location. The moment I saw the shinigami dragging dad's soul I already knew... too late. Damn why he did that shit so fast.

"Fuck Kurama just listen before half of you be sealed inside with dad shinigame!" I runned to dad.

-Dad don't do this! -I screamed

-Rai what...

-Shut up stop this jutsu! -I screamed to him."Kurama if you really are a child of hagoromo stop too, don't kill the fucking baby he is the kid os Hagoromo prophecy!" Kurama stoped but dad no he draged some of Kurama soul to him, and sealed the other inside Naruto in a blink.

-Oh stupid dad what have you done. -I ignored his shouting and Kashinas and jumped on the shinigami.

\- No don't touch it!

"You! Let him go!" I shouted to the shinigami. It was like a mixture of darkness creatures and chakra ones.

It reached to the knife in his mouth with on hand and the other was trying to slap me away.

-Release my dad you shitty thing! - I shouted angry.

Escuridão was busy pulling both souls from the shinigami grabby hair. I conjured my dagger to cut that thing hair, I managed to cut a bit before it cut dads soul from his body.

-Minato! -I heard Kushina shout after a thud.

The shinigami was getting away. I pulled him with my power preventing it. It glared me, slashing with his knife I parred with my dagger, but loosed my hold and few. The shitty thing atacked me a second time stabing me. The agonizing pain in my soul made me throw up. Not again. Not again.

"Escuridão let's change, I can't beat him this way" I said grabbing one front teeth pulling it out as an offer. " Burn it, make it go away" I felt my power resonating with Escuridão as I tarted pulling Kurama and dad soul from shinigami.

As Escuridão took his black skeleton blue blazing form and started to burn the shinigami with cold black flames, it loses his pull on dad and Kurama. As fast as I could I separated their merged soul. " Kurama listen don't fugking fight back. If I lose you will be in shinigame belly" I said as soon as his chakra started burning me.

 **“Why should I listen?”** It answered back.

"Because I'm helping you too. I don't have time now I will be collapse soon from backlash" I bet his intelligence would win against his rage. "I can't let you be free..."

**"Always the same..."**

"If I do it someone will seal you soon damn. Just fucking listen. My power react bad with chakra your is especially powerful while I'm out just feing be sealed I will trust you. My trust is not easy given, break it once and I will never ever trust you again. After I regain my concious we talk about, Madara, hagoromo, kaguya..."

**"Who are you?"**

"Later, now don't struggle" I pulled him inside me it felt like I was filing my body with acid. My power tried rebel trying push it away, but I held it. The only good thing was this pain boost Escuridão power. Feeling dizzy I grabbed dad soul and looked for his body. He was sprawled in Kushina lap. She is crying while dying.

-Kushina is dad hurt? -I asked hoping Kurama or Obito had not injured him.

-Rai what have you done? -She asked weak.

-Fought that damn shinigami. -I answered reaching dad. I puxed it back trying to tie the link that damn thing severed. -Damn its so damaged.

I only could do enough for his body start function again. Kushina gasped in surprise when he started breath.

-Do you any fuinjutsu to put his body in stasis?

-Why?

-His soul and body connection is very damaged. It will take a long time to heal. -I explained losing my strength and falling in his chest. -If you can... apply one on yourself... too... - I struggled turn my head to see the fight, the last thing I saw was wild dark ghostly blue flames abo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is not too long.


	8. The sly fox and the moody Scarecrow. 7

The moment I became conscious I felt the urge of curl myself in a hole and cry. Oh shit my pains have pain. The only thing that did not let me give up is my duty mixed with some custom with this. With a grunt I tried opening my eyes. My eyelids were so heavy I simple gave up open my eyes, to much effort right now.

Kakashi rushed to me even before I had time to focus on where I am.

-What have you done? -He shouted angry.

"Stop. You are giving me more headache." I didn't even waste my time trying to use my mouth, just straight use my mind. It made him stop a bit giving me time to inspect the area. I'm home in living room, dad and Kushina body are beside me on the floor, Escuridão is sneaking on ceiling. Naruto is nowhere so see inside home. "I will answer everything but first, where is Naruto? Is he okay? How much time passed? I need these answers."

-Hokage is taking care of him, he is fine. Eight days. - He answered after a long silence.

"Thank you Kakashi. What I going to say is huge so listen until the end, don't interrupt you can question after I end. Just warning it's very sensitive I'm only willing to trust you only one more being with this.” After say this to Kakashi I only said to Kurama who was strangely in silence. "This is wil explain things for you too so pay attention.”

I need use Escuridão power to link my mind with those two. My power still is very low trying to sustain dad's soul and healing the shinigami stab wound in my soul. Thankfully my hellish pain is enough to pay for this service. I started with the easiest ones, explaining what I did to save dad from that stupid shinigami to soothe before the shit storm explanation about my powers, past life, Naruto manga and anime.

I showed my memories to help. How some already happened, how others did no match (like me). Kakashi stayed very quiet until the end even after some very huge infomations, like Otsutsuki, forth war, bijuu, Nagato and especially about Rin and Obito which are the most recent events on the bigger scheme of Zetsu and Madara. After this I explained how I changed Minato, Kushina and Kurama fate by beating the shinigami and getting back their souls. How it will take time for dad wake because that shitty shinigame wounded Dad's soul and Kushina's was wounded by getting Kurama ripped off her by Obito. Now I know why Jinchuriki die when the bijuu is taken, they pull it as graceful and gently as a hellhound feast on a soul.

When I finished there was a long silence, with a whoosh Kakashi vanished without saying anything. It scared me. I don't know if he is going to talk about it to the geezers or anyone else. "Escuridão if any one come to us be prepared to take and hide us."

**"Yondaime's student just went to the stone. So you really told us the truth..."** Kurama voice suddenly sounded in my head contemplative.

"So you believe me?" I asked surprised. I knew if the manga content about Hagoromo was true it would pick his attention, however I never expected to be this effective.

**"Like hell I would simply believe in human words brat. First you were the only thing that could save me from shinigami. Second how you got that information intrigued me. Third while you were out, your death power was weak so I used my ninshu knowledge to investigate you memories. I'm a very patient creature, those days were enough for me find many useful information."** Kurama snorted unimpressed.

It made me feel violated. I really want to punch that sneaky shitty fox, but it would no help me solve anything. I took a deep breath to focus.

"So can we work together? I bet you don't want sealed again. While it will not be good for me have you like it would be for any other person who can use your chakra free, you can be very helpful to change things for better. When dad come back I can ask for some sort of seal tove give you some freedom. He as Hokage have power to change things for bijuu. At least here in this shitty hole village.” I said.

**"You do not plan using chakra?"** Kurama asked stern.

"I can't focus on this. My time is limited my negative power is very unique and effective I want focus on this and on getting my body stronger. While chakra is cool it have many ways to use it, too many thing to focus and worse to master. It's a long road to master elemental nature, yin, yang and other variations. I can only give it time when it is impossible for me focus on my power.At least I know how to use my own power and how develop it. Mogueçin told many thing about it in my past life, I never went too far there because at first I was too scared of it and spiteful.”

I explained showing him how it got me in many bad situations, making others, scared or hateful.How creepy and dangerous creatures were attracted to me. Even other people with similar powers hunted each other for more power.

"I'm not a killer or a psycho who not care about doing bad things you know, sometimes I hate it. Would be so much more easier... However now I'm not the confused little girl too scared of do bad things too, in past I changed too late. However is this world I'm prepared to kill. This time I will not let others hurt me or who I care, no matter who try I will destroy."

Kurama came out of the darkness in my mindscape showing his teeth slowly crouching in front of me, he turned his head and glared me.

**"I will follow your plan for while, however keep in mind these people are trash, one day maybe** **you change your mind, when this day come I bet we'll have fun burning these people together."** It said laughing.

Kurama went sleep to recover. Kakashi did not came back, so I had to struggle to take care of me. Move around is painful and exhausting but I have to eat and use bathroom. When I came back to living room, I inspect Kushina's and dad's body. Thankfully she did the stasis seal. This way the corpses will not decay until dad's soul recover so I can link his life span to her this way she will live too.

I smiled to Escuridão and went back to sleep.

* * *

Next time I woke I wasn't any better but Kakashi was back. I made an effort to open my eyes and sit.

-You are up. - He said dully.

"You are back" -I returned.

...

-What is your plan? -His voice was weird, he never was this dull talking to me.

"What you want? Be straight, I'm being with you. I don't have a long term plan aside from get stronger. I don't know who can I trust or not. I had choose dad and you, but dad is in a dire situation and you are a freaking wild card. I just know you were loyal to dad, not me. Well I considered some other world knowledge too yet still that was about what could you be, not about who you are. So I say again be frank, what you want?” I sighed already too tired.

Kakashi took a long time to say anything. While he was playing stone I got up to use bathroom. I was glad that i'm not peeing or shitting myself while unconscious, I finishing my busines I washed my hands and face. Looking at my reflection on mirror was... sad. too thin, too pale I look like I'm on death door. Even my pikachu hair I got from dead was pale. I'm not sure how much is because Kurama, the shinigami wound or sustaining dad until he heal. Shit I can't go on like this.

I dragged myself back, Kakashi was on the same spot in same way, so I ignored him and went looking for food. The fridge was sadly empty, so I went to pantry, grabbed some instant ramen noodles, canned meat and started eat. Without a sound Kakashi came.

-What are you doing? - His monotonous voice irritates me.

"What the hell looks like? I'm hungry, I'm eating or you think I can just wait you answer forever while I'm dying there?"

-Do you think you are dying?

"Don't you have eyes? It is a dumb question for a supposed genius." I said sour. "Want experience a bit how awesome I do feel right now?" The moment I used a bit of Escuridão power to link us Kakashi fell like a rag doll on the floor. I turned my face to him, he was awake and conscious, maybe stunned by shock suddenly feeling like m for sheer pain I'm feeling now. I cutted the link. "Wonderful right?" I growled.

Kakashi got up faster than a blink retreating a bit, He was like a wary cat.

-Can you really save sensei? -He asked cautious.

“Do you think I would fight the fucking shinigami and grabb half of Kyuubi soul just for the LOLs? I wanted get there before this shiki fuin mess even started If I was not able to save dad soul I wouldn't even think about join that shitty mess. My fear of fail came from dying before reaching dad. Buildings were falling, the village was burning, kyuubi was firing bijuu dama and trashing the village. It's not the safest place to look around for someone. Shinigami was a scary thing, but I'm more used to deal with this kind of shit than godzila foxes."

O focussed on filing my belly I only heard Kakashi snot then suddenly break in to laugh, a very long laugh filled with despair, when he stopped and talked again he sound exhausted.

-Seisei and Kushina are both declared dead. Your horse barred any medic to take their bodies from here. More than one came to verify all said he is dead, even his body is not filled with his chakra...

"Well sure. That's why I asked Kushina to put stasis seals on him and her remember? Her soul is with Escuridão, dad is recovering. I am only a person who happened to have these powers I'm not an necromant expert. These is the best I can do now with my knowledge." I sighed.

-About Obito... I can't believe... It's... -Kakshi was looking for words.

"Like I explained, some things may to match. Right now think of him as an manipulated child. Rin incident wasn't an accident it was made to make him change sides. Do not try to contact him, if it's really him he have a seal in his heart if he change his mind Madara or Zetsu can control him through it."

-This is so crazy... I don't even know why I'm considering it...

"You do have a plan?" I asked curious.

-No.

"Who much influence you have?" I needed to know.

-Why?

"It may be the only way to protect dad, Kushina, me and Naruto. Especially Naruto who is a newborn baby and jinchuriki. Greedy ones will look for this power, stupid ones will think we are kyuubi. I don't want Naruto to be the almost street kid eating spoiled food and being shooed by almost every one like he was in story."

-The third wants to make his parentage a secret, he even change his name to Uzumaki...

"The old geezer is crazy? My little brother have dad's hair and eyes like me, any dumb person who put a picture of dad, me and Naruto will know we are related... and Uzumaki... Fuck Kushina was the only Uzumaki alive in this village, Kumo knew she was jinchuriki, I bet everyone knows, now suddenly Kushina and dad 'dies' and Uzumaki a baby with Minato traits show up... The third must really think the others are dumb or he is senile.”

-I think the same, but he says I can't take care of him...

"Can any one back you up?"

-I'm not very liked...

First help me getting better, after this we rescue Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi moved the bodies to their room, after this him and Kurama helps me wake every 12 hours to use bath room and eat. Kakashi help me to wash too. I was useless for one month and a half. When I was getting less exhaust just after wake up I started making very light exercises It was almost like being a baby again but with chronic pain.

On the third month Hiruzen summoned me. Kakashi took me there, it wasn't the same room when dad took me to a meeting. All clan heads and higher ups are here. I'm not sure if I play dumb kid here who only wanted to save dad or if I show more about myself.

-Yamirai I'm happy you are healthy. -The third was sounding like a worried gramps.

-Where is my brother? -My voice is awful hoarse.

-We have some questions...

-Where is my brother? Dad and Kushina need were protecting him.

\- Where is my brother? -I insist annoyed.

-Behave yourself you are talking to the hokage! -A man said.

-My dad is Hokage! He was protecting my brother. Where is my brother?! -I said angry, they started to whisper around, until Danzo said.

-Your Dad is dead so is your brother. -He said stern.

-Lier- I growled -I saved dad and Kushina they are in coma but alive. My brother was health and fine. Where is my brother?

-You brother is fine, he need some special care, after answering my questions we can go see him, ok? - Sandaime tried to soothe me in his gramps tone.

-Fine. -I played.

-What you were doing there? - He asked.

-I went save dad.

-Why? How you knew?

-I don't know I just feel who is who around. The fox was mad so I went there to talk to go away not hurt dad. -I made the truth look more childish.

-Why would you talk to it? -Someone asked.

-Why not? Dad's cururus talk a lot. when you talk they understand. -I said implying I confused the bijuu with a summon animal. when in truth I knew bijuu are smart creatures and you can reason with then too.

-So what happened there? - Sandaime asked.

-Dad made a jutsu and a monster came. It was going to take the fox and dad soul so fought it. My horse help me in fight so I cut it's hair to release dad's soul. The fox did not want to be taken by the monster so it went inside me, the monster stabbed me but I released dad's soul. It went back to his body, but he is hurt, the monster wounded him. When he recover he will wake up. -I didn't want to reveal this, but I don't know how to explain this without say I can see spirits.

-Do you think we can believe this? -Danzo said.

-You are the lier. -I replied back to him.

-Describe me this shinigami. -Third said raising his hand to shut up Danzo.

I did as he said. Danzo kept saying mean things to me while the Hokage soothed me by playing the gramps while questioning, some times other ninjas asked questions. It was enerving playing the kid. I tried to vent my frustration in a kid tantrum or dyscontrol this way I redirected my uncontrolled emotions to harmless answers.

-So now the fox is inside you. How it is? - The third looked worried, I bet it's not about me, but because it's not sealed.

"Kurama don't take to heart what I'm going to say, I need survive this shit." I warned Kurama before answer.

-Mr.Fox is mad because lost to dad. He say human life is like a blink for him and because he was impressed with me trying to save dad he think I'm worth of being his jinchuriki. -I totally distorted the prize he said about the yondaime being able to beat him. 

it made people talk more, the geezers were discussing in whispers.

-Can I go see Naruto? I'm tired.

-Not now later.

-But you said...

-You can see him now I'm sorry.

This hokage is making me really mad.

-He is my brother! I ! Want! See! Him! Now! - I shouted.

-You have to learn to be patient...

I lost my shit. Very angry I asked Kurama for a tail. It was painful but the effect was wonderful. My pain paid Escuridão for his power so I did like Mogueçin taught, I used the energy to repel the people, objects and chakra around me while at same time pushed people and things around making a mess. The one who tied to attack me got suspended in air upside down.

-I want my family back! -I shouted very angry. " Hey Kakashi come here play the hero." I said for him.

In an instant appeared beside my comforting me so I slowly calm down.

-Kakashi nii this people are lying about little brother! Dad said you were his right hand..they... -I was playing the distressed brat, while he played the adult guardian.

I was impressed how stoically Kakashi bullshited his way while feing calming me. He lied about my power being a kekkei genkai Minato wanted keep a secret, how I lost weight out of worry about my family and was in constant bad mood.

struggled to make me eat properly.

-Sandaime I believe this was very traumatic for shinobi kids, imagine for a non shinobi one. I was pointed to be sensei's family guard sir. I am the yondaime's ANBU let me at least finish my duty protecting his family.

-Hatake the fourth is dead. -Someone said.

-It doesn't change my mission and duty. -Kakashi said stoic.

After some time those people gave up. Just me, Kakashi, the Hokage and some ANBU come to see Naruto. He was in a orphanage abandoned in his crib he was smelling poop and quiet. Kakashi who was holding me tensed all his muscles. The Hokage dared to look surprised I just hissed in anger waking my little brother.

-We are going home! - I said glaring the Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama was smart and dug her memories, so he knows the way she works, which for him is not bad.  
> Kakashi otherwise is a teenager full of pressure and still mourning his teammates. He run first to put his mind in place, know the possibility of Obito being alive and done this to the village and especially his sensei. It shakes his core again. Knowing the possibility his sensei might lives relieves a bit his pain and confusion, giving him something to focus. Instead of mourning and going sinking on ANBU now he will focus in protect his sensei and family.  
> Sandaime is trying to manage the mess Konoha is now. As much Yamirai is bratty, every smart ninja knows she is jinchuriki and kill her would mean deal with kyuubi again. Some are looking for her kekkei genkai. Danzo slipped Naruto secret already.


	9. Loss of control. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a child(or even a young teen) dumb ideas sometimes looks very logic and good.

-Nah! GUh! Do!...

A three months year old Naruto was crawling around on garden exploring the outer side of our house. This baby is a hazard when no one is looking, he tends to try grab or bite anything new he sees, be it an object or even a live thing like a bug... Uh it was gross try to make him spit it. Soon he changed his his plan to explore grass and came towards Sasuke who was napping on porch protected from the sun.

-I wish Kushina was here to see this... - Mikoto whispered sadly to herself.

-I bet they will be friends like Itachi and I. -I said smiling. Mikoto Uchiha...

She is a big surprise, from manga she gave off the idea of being just a house wife who listen to her husband. Here after the tantrum I made that day, somehow she came help us. Maybe Shisui discovered something I guess, he is very good at get information, and like Kakashi he is already ANBU. Geez the old man don't waste time, protecting children my ass, he don't was a chance to use a kid if they are good. Mikoto is taking care of Naruto even if Kakashi is our official nanny, at moment. The thing is she really care about Naruto, Kakashi is a bit wary of her maybe because of his (Obito's) eye.

Shisui and Itachi always come with her, it not a big change because they always came too before without her. This way Kakashi can train at home, now he know my secret he is taking every opportunity of hone his skills. The only problem is he is trying to train just with Shisui or alone and this is very bad. Even knowing future this Kakashi still is the fourteen emotionally stunted one. So I have a plan to accelerate a bit his social skills a bit more.

-Yes they will. - Mikoto giggled a bit. I got up.

-I will walk a bit. -I whistled for 30 seconds. Kashi the horse came trotting, not so little Ace came with him. -I will walk a bit.

-Come back before lunch time! -She warned.

-Don't worry. - I said waving.

My body is far from top condition, but at least I'm not looking and feeling like I'm dying too now I walk and run for some time at morning and night, in my old world I would be a very strong child, in this world I'm just like a non ninja child.

 **"The one eye will be mad**." Kurama said while I was running around holding along with Kashi and and Ace, I laughed. "Kakashi is always grumpy, no change." I ignored the eyes of the villagers. Now dad died I'm just a bastard child used as demon container. I sensed Guy chakra, he was running around the village. Carefully I started going to the village borders so we would cross our paths. The guards here very wary of me, every time I was near the walls I feel their glares. It's so irritating.

-Hi there little sunshine! -Guy shouted from afar, Kashi scraped the floor annoyed with the loud man. I waved for Guy who came running in his hands. I put my forefinger in front of my lips.

-Shhh, my horses don't like loud noises. How are you Guy san? -I asked smiling.

-Oh I'm great, full of youth. Thanks for asking and you little sunshine? -He asked with a broad smile.

-Better much better, look how I can run now! - I said a running, he followed me keeping my pace, running on his hands. After two hours running with Guy I started going in direction of home. Now the sun is very intense. - See? Now I can run a lot. - I smiled to Guy.

-Yes I can see, I moved your youthful spirit! I will run a thousand laps around Kono...

-Wait, wait ,wait! - I said Guy was already with that crazy gleam in his eyes. - Why don't you have a lunch with us? -I said inviting. Suddenly Guy started crying rivers while mumbling words. - Hahaha don't worry, maybe you can even train with Kakashi a bit. Do you think you can beat him in only taijutsu match?

-Oh we can see it I will challenge him for a taijutsu only fight. -He said beaming.

-Just one fight... I don't know, the winner should be the one who win 10 fight in a row. -I said cheerfully, Kurama was laughing his ass inside my head.

* * *

One day while I was back from my night run. A very puffing and sweaty Kakashi came growling.

-Brat! What did you do to sic Guy on me?!? It's already three months... three months! We are fighting every damn single day!...

-Stop complaining. Think it as taijutsu intensive training. - I said nonchalant.

-Taijutsu training? This is hell training... -He said exasperated

-Look he is one of the people in this village with most stamina and a master of taijutsu. Shisui is amazing, but so Guy is, in his own way you suck at stamina. – I said while was walking towards home, before answering him serious.

\- While you do not think much of Guy he is your friend. Let him come, this dumb challenge motivate him to give his best against you. This is a way you can train and challenge yourself... - I explained. Kakashi stared me for a long moment in silence then sighed before answer.

-Look brat I'm glad you were trying to help me, but before doing things for me, please talk...

-Kakashi if I had mentioned this would you accept? -I interrupted.

-No,but...

-See. You still are trying to do this alone. I can understand you really, however it is stunting you. - I said getting inside home.

"Remember why I told you the truth. Me. You. We can't do this alone. I know social skills are not our strength, but we can get better at this. In both ways it can make us strong, while we may never have the same charisma think about it being a way to read better people intentions and having friends we can trust is always great.” I said in his mind, remembering him how I died. If it wasn't for Mogueçin and Escuridão I would not be alive here, if it wasn't for my sacrifice we all would die there having our souls being eaten.

Kakashi stared me with his sole eye. His clone emerged from kitchen holding a Naruto drinking his milk.

-I got your point. -He said contemplative. We went to kitchen eat our dinner, after this we went sleep.

Next day when Guy came he just accepted the challenge without complaining. Shisui and Mikoto were baffled by this, at afternoon I trained with Itachi, now he is on academy he just comes after it.

What baffled me was the day Yamato came, I thought he was still in the glass or at least in root, but no he is already in ANBU in Kakashi's team. After everybody left Kakashi explained me Yamato is a kid that my dad rescued from Danzo, the third already 'disbanded root' before my dad took the hat, dad and Kushina unsealed the kids mouth. I showed him Yamato back story from the filler of anime, he laughed. In this world Yamato went through academy, became genin at 6 and so chunin at same age. Like Kakashi and Shisui he fought in the war too.

Six month old Naruto started walk, a month later was already running... Would be awesome if he was not so energetic and curious. Now he climb things and can reach we was out of his reach before.

-Don't pull this.- I runned as fast as I could before he pull the tablecloth and knock things off the table.

-Ha, Da! - Naruto shouted gigling.

 **"Is this thing really the child of prophecy?"** Kurama sounded dejected.

"Hope so. As you saw not everything is like what I knew. You should consider yourself lucky, this time around he will be at least smarter as a kid than his manga version."

**"It's not reassuring brat."**

"Well it's better I guess. Is your other half still sleeping?"

 **"Yes. That father of yours did a number on me. You helped this side of me, but the other is knocked out..."** While Kurama talked I took Naruto outside to walk with me around our garden.

-You are there. - Kakashi came out of nowhere.

\- ? -I looked him curiosity, something was off.

-Brat I'm back on duty. - Kakashi said aloofy.

* * *

-Hello Rai chan, let's go to Itachi's house. -Shisui came happily at afternoon. Kakashi was out. It’s Sasuke’s birthday.

-Suisui! -I shouted the nickname I gave him, he winced a little.

-Shi-sui. Call me Shisui Rai chan.

-Suisui is better. Shisui makes me remember sushi, I don't like sushi. - I said mockly.

-Rai chan, you are already a grown up kid, you need start talk properly. - Shisui lightly scold me.

-I like the way I talk. - I said with feigned grumpy.

-Hm, now hop up so we can go faster. -Shisui said holding Naruto for me and crouching from me jump on his back. I held tight with my legs on his torso and arms on his neck, Shisui run as fast as a car.

Took only few minutes for him race across the village. Now the Uchiha clan lives on the opposite border of the village.

-You moved. - I said. Had the Uchiha revolt already started? If dad was awaken...

-Why the sulky expression kid? - Shisui inquired.

-Now you live too far from me. -I pouted more hoping he just let it go.

-Why the sulky expression kid? - Shisui inquired.

-Now you live too far from me. -I pouted more hoping he just let it go. Shisui patted my head while laughed loud.

-Don't worry I can bring you here any time or... you can learn to shushin. - He said smirking.

 **"Be careful we are on enemy territory"** Kurama growled. **"Cursed wicked eyes everywhere, It's a pity those people were not blasted way that day."**

"Those people are not Madara or Obito, Kurama..." I tried to soothe him.

 **"You don't understand hose cursed eyes..."** I felt Kurama chakra stinging me.

"You are right I don't, but calm down. They can't control you, remember I'm immune to genjutsu, useless you're out they can't reach you. Please stop your chakra it's starting to hurt me again." Suddenly Shisui was pinching my arm, he was was looking me with his sharingan.

-Ouch why did you do that?! -I complained.

-You were daydreaming, we arrived. -He gave me a fake smile.

Did he felt Kurama? Shit. As much as I want trust him, he unlike Kakashi report every shit to the geezer, if he reported his clan I bet he would do the same with me faster than a blink.

-Rai! Come in. -Itachi greeted. I went inside looking around. This house is smaller than the other. All the guests were staring me, I smiled and waved. Mikoto came soon taking Naruto from Shisui and puting him beside Sasuke on the floor.

Itachi guided me outside on his garden, this house garden is big, maybe bigger than their old one. Outside Kids around my age were showing off their skills trying to impress each other or their fathers who were on the porch talking.

-Everyone this is Yamirai my friend. -He introduced me. -Rai this is Hikaku, Izumi, Kai, Himiko and Kazuya.

I smiled and waved to the kids, aside from Izumi all were very alike black straight hair, black eyes and very fair skin. Izumi's brown hair stands out a lot.

-Nice to meet you. - I said.

-How old are you? - Hikaku I guess, asked.

-Five, I made it last month. - I told them.

-Uh? But I never saw you in academy. - Kai said, the other nodded with him.

-Sure, I don't go there. -I answer. The kids stared me open mouthed.

-Are you civilian born? -One asked.

-No.

-Why your parents didn't enroll you? -They kept asking a lot of questions. They didn't understand why I do not want to be ninja, then Itachi changed the talk back to jutsus again. Hikaku was a bit taller than us maybe he is an year older, he showed a fire ball.

-Nice. -I praised.

Soon Kai showed off his fire ball, and then everyone was doing it. Itachi made the bigger. I just blew some fire flamethrower style charizard. The kids laughed.

-You need to shape it as a ball. -Izume said.

-I know, but I like this way too.

-Look what dad taught me. - Kai throwed some shuriken on fire to a target. Soon we all were throwing shurikens too. Itachi showed off his skills, his dad came to praise him.

I just hit bullseye a few times and was content in just watch they show off. It made me sad look the other parents with their kids. Dad is losing it too, not just it he is losing Naruto growth too. He was so happy planing future for us, things to buy, places to see, things to teach... now he is in that room in a sort of coma.

I wish Morgueçin was here too, maybe he could heal dad's soul faster. He was a smart being, knew a lot of my powers. I can just hope dad wake in a few years.

 **"Why are you so sad suddenly?"** Kurama asked.

"Sorry. I were thinking about dad losing those moments."

 **"Well he is alive at least, when he wake you can tell him... Watch out foul cursed eyes coming..."** Kurama started trying to cheer me up and ended cursing.

-Why did your parents invited that little bastard? -A older boy looking around 9 said.

The kids around me eyed me startled, only Itachi didn't.

-Don't say it about my friend! -Itachi said stern.

-This one is a friend of the eye thef! My parents told me about that trash! People just were quiet because they were protected by the fourth... -The kid was ranting on me, about my dad and Kakashi.

The adults were just observing it. I saw from the corner of my eye Shisui trying to intervene but someone held him. **"See how it is? This is was those human are, they are waiting to see your reaction, what you will do or say."** Kurama warned me about the obvious.

-Who the hell are you trash? I don't even know you. -I taunted him. Since I'm technically a kid I will take full advantage of it.

-Uchiha Takeshi, brat you...- I shut his speech with with a very fast cross punch. I could hear the sound of his nose braking, before he even reacted I was above him, I used my wind chakra to press him

against the ground since I don't have strength to do with my hands.

\- I will teach you one thing, respect keep you your face intact. Don't dare to ever badmouth my dad or Kakashi again, you don't know shit, you are just parroting bullshit you heard. -I warned him. Geez in this world being too quiet can be see as a weakness.

-I saw the eye on him... -The brat was still talking.

-So what? Obito gave it to him because Kakashi lost his one protecting his life from a iwa ninja while rescuing a teammate, after the caved collapsed half of his body were crushed onder a rock there were still iwa ninjas there he wanted Kakashi to save Rin.

-So he killed her a few moments later! -The kid shouted angry struggling to break my jutsu. I punched him once more.

\- Next time you say that shit again I will break you face. Rin jumped on his chidori to kill herself. You do remember Kyuubi? Kiri put Sanbi on her to let it lose here. So stop spreading bullshit around.

-Is this your excuse? She had Sanbi? You are a liar trying to protect that thief and your dad!... -The more this kid talked more I was really getting angry.

 **"Are you going to kill this one?"** Kurama asked expecting hopeful. It helped me clearing my anger a bit and gave me a dangerous idea. "Kurama lend me three tails." I asked. **"Are you crazy? This place is infested with Uchihas!"** Kurama warned."I know they won't reach us. I want to burn the image of a jinchuriki on this stupid people. Thanks to the gossip geezer all the village know about me already, kids don't make difference for me." I explained.

Kurama did what I asked, his chakra started pouring from the inside to outside making a cloak. I used my power to make a invisible wall repelling people who try approach us and blocking the feeling outside to not alert entire Konoha, the same way a powerful other side creature or ghost do when they play with their pray. One, two,three it painful now my entire body burns, Kurama's hate makes his chakra tainted. I have to use my power like a barrier between me and the kid or it will burn him for sure since he is weak.

**-Do I look like an excuse for you?**

-Mmmmonster! -The kid screetched and pissed his pants too.

**-This is what happened to me, after my dad save your ungrateful ass and this entire village. Bijuu cannot be killed only trapped. Can you guess where? Unlike me Rin was very unlucky got kidnapped and had a faulty seal. If you are still ungrateful about the sacrifice she made and the cost it had for Kakashi I hope the next time you and those who think like you die by a bijuu.**

I slowly let him go and Kurama stopped spreading his chakra inside me, my body still feet like was burned but I feel satisfied. I was disgusted because his piss got om me too. Kurama was growling inside me head and I can blame the Uchihas surrounding us with sharingan and a few mangekyo. Courtesy of Fugaku, Shisui and a unexpected Itachi.

-Sorry Itachi I messed your brother party. - I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to beat him a bit, my stupid 5 year old brain did not restrained my dumb thoughts. My 19 year old mind just kick in after I do the shit and feel the shame.

 **"Already regretting?"** Kurama said confused.

"Yeah. Now comes the backlash of my stupidity"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Kurama is asking himself why he agreed to do this...


	10. If you pry to deep inside the darkness, may try pull you. P1 ch9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was becoming too long so I will make it in two partes.

I'm not sure if Mikoto knew about Kushina being jinchuriki, but as soon I stop throwing the tantrum she grabs me and give me some chocolates.

-Rai chan you are you okay? -She asks wary.

-Now I am. -I said she tries to look calm and cool, but I can feel she is nervous, not only her. I'm not deaf, so I can here people talking far from us too. Great some one went report to Hokage... I pretend not see she sinalizing with her hands to someone behind my back.

 **"Someone will escort you to that monkey man."** Kurama said disgruntled. Geez ninjas are worse than old ladies who loves to gossip and meddle in other people life.

-You want some water or juice? -She said faking smiling.

-No. I want beat that shitty head more, but I already won so I should not do it. -I said pouting.

-Yes you shouldn't. You need control your anger Rai chan...

-No one say bullshit about my family or friends. - I retorted maintaining my image of a petty misbehaved kid. She tried for a few minutes make me understand the point of have self control while I rejected it. Kurama was snarling a lot inside my head because some sharingan eyed Uchiha every damn few seconds would glare in my direction.

A faking smiling Shisui came to bring me to the old geezer. At least the ride was fun. I knew I was fucked the moment I saw we were not on the geezer hokage room, nope we were in yamanaka's room, which means minding invading... great.

I successfully got the full disgrace combo, Hokage, Danzo, a bunch of yamanaka's even the other two council member were here and of course it didn't missed the Nara. I turned to Shisui sour.

-I going be scolded again? - I grunted.

-Well you did a mess... - He tried to soothe me.

-He deserved. -I crossed my arms and made an angry face.

-Rai chan you can't attack a fellow comrade...

-He was espreading lies about Kakashi and my dad, he was lucky I just beat him a little!...

While we were arguing I notice they let us do it because they were analyzing me. Sly assholes. So I put up my show until they got bored, I tried my best make full use of my emotional dyscontrol because it made it look like was true. Getting angry is easy I just need remember why I got, so this way my face and body will not betray mouth.

We stopped when the hokage approached feign he was the nice gramps he wasn't.

-Rai chan we need to talk... -He said with a calm smile.

-Lalalalalalala, I'm not being scolded again lalalalalalalalalalala. - I put my hands on my ears and started running around aimless, I closed my eyes to not see the adults frowning and start laugh. The thing was they are patient so they waited I get tired. I heard old woman whisper to others about how my dad wasn't a good dad and give me education. I glared the old lady, walked towards her and tried to kick her leg the more the old mummy dodged more I tried.

-Stop moving shitty mummy! -I was very annoyed, it vary hard control my self and not use my power to grab this pesky mummy and kick her as hard as I can.

-Hiruzen how can you excuse this? - The other mummy said.

-It's just a child Homura... -I heard the Hokage.

-It needs discipline, you are to soft Hiruzen... I can take care of this... -Now was Danzo.

-Rai chan I heard you love chocolates. -A man talked to me so I stopped chasing the mummy around.

-Hm. -I glared him.

-Here want some? -It was blond, green eyed pupiless man. Was it Ino's father? Inoshi, Inoji, Inochi... i don't remember this dude name.

He take some sweets out of his picked and offered me, he sat on the floor and started talking about random things, like color I liked, toys, clothes, animals, weather... **"Be careful it is an interrogation tatic, with children."** Kurama warned me. "I imagine, is it the one to know my true reactions so later he can tell lies from truth right?" " **You knew?"** Kurama was surprised. "Kind of, in my old world we had it too." I said **. "Hm, still be careful, he will monitor you chakra too, Yamanakas are very sensitive to chakra they are mostly the ones who monitors the entire village to pick up intruders and they are the most used in interrogations too because...”** "of their mind techniques right? You know a lot about the village." I interrupted him surprised again. **"How could I not be? I was sealed in the damn wench, soon after this pile o shit was founded."** Kurama grunted.

-So why you were mad?

-I already said that. -I answered annoyed and repeated for the tenth time what happened.

-So you used the fox chakra?

-I don't know I was just mad and wanted pow pow the asshole. -I said.

-So you like toads?

-I love Dad's kururus. -I said smiling, remembering of meeting the big ones.

-The fox talk to you?

-Some times.

-I heard you love dogs.

-Yes they are cool!

-Do you love foxes too?

-Yes - Tche, sly smooth talker. -They are funny.

-You like the nine tailed one?

-I don't know. He is cool, but he hurt dad. However it the masked man fault. He hates me too, he say just tolerate because dad was amazing.

-Don't you think he is scary?

-Isn't he like the big Kururus? Bunta beat the pervert once because he summoned him when he didn't like. Dad said summons some times are grumpy. I'm sure last time I was interrogated I implied confuse summons with bijuu too. Well I hope I did, it hard to remember. **"You did."** "Oh you remember? Thanks Kurama."

It was a long talk full of back and forth and distractions. Not fun. Danzo think someone need to do a proper seal, the two mummies agreed at least Hokage disagree because it would be my death andthey would need another powerful container which they don't have. So Danzo change his approach now he want to train me. I sighed annoyed.

-I don't want be ninja I will be an hunter or adventurer. -I said confident.

The geezers started arguing, but the Nara pretended to take me serious.

-Oh and what they do?

-Travel around the world looking for treasures, beat bad guys, and help people. -I said

-Oh do they beat bad guys?

-Yes when people give them missions.

-But it isn't like ninja? -The Nara smiled to me.

-No. You just obey orders, hunters and adventures don't they do what they like.

-Don't you like obey orders?

-No I hate them. Being ninja is shitty, not even the missing ones are cool. -I grumbled. It made the atmosphere tense.

-So you don't plan to become missing-nin right? -He said in a fake mocking tone.

-No! Listen I don't want be ninja.

Then mister Yamanaka interrupted us.

-You like jutsu right? -The said smiling.

-Oh I love do tricks

-Want see a cool one?

-Sure. - I said while I thought, not really I'm okay.

The Yamanaka gave some order to the others Yamanaka, before pick me of and sitting me on a stone table(?)

-I will count down to three, 1 , 2 ,3. -He said while doing hand signs.

* * *

I let him throw me and dive with the other inside my mind. It's a weird sensation coming here through jutsu, it's not in a very deep place. We are in what I call black abyss, a place were I relax.

“What a weird mindscape.” He said.

“Is it?” I asked with genuine curiosity.

“Are you there??”

“Inoichi?”

Then the Yamanaka changed the place now we were in a park I used to visit as a child, full of grass for kids run, trees and an old playground. In my mind I can hear birds singing, but beside the plants there is no life here. We changed place again now we were in my room.

The room I kept things I loved or love. The walls are two in light yellow and two in deep blue, like my room in this world, the same bed with dog blanket, lot's of pushies. I walked around ignoring the not so welcome guessts.

I jumped when the sound of a music box starts to play. No. I'm wrong here are not only the things I love. I walk towards the dresser to see the music box, it's open. This is not mine it was from me mother of the other world the ballerina spin around the red circle dancing while the song keeps going in a loop. I have a bad feeling.

“We should go way.” I said wary.

“We can we need to see around Rai chan.” The Yamana try to soothe me.

“You don't understand we need to go.”

“Why?” Now is the Nara.

“The monster under my bad is here.” I said in a childsh way. It kind of true.

“We can beat it for you.” The Hokage say mocking me.

“Don't make fun at me! I'm serious the monster is going to scary me...” I said seeing shadows dancing inside the mirror. They don't understand, while they say dumb things about ninja being darkness those foolish ones never saw true darkness.

I calm myself, preparing me for what would come. Is it a fragment of what? I hope it's not the black or the white man. Both are equally creepy. The looping song starts to decay in to weird notes and noises. It was like being in my old home again... The voices talking in a language I can't understand shouts, dying screams, sound of people walking, things walking. The light start to fail, flashing on and off. It's showing off, trying to scare me.

Soon the smell of blood creeps around the air, when the lights are on I see it through my wall, it's gross soon it floods the ground. Now it's not my room anymore. I close my eyes remembering whe it used to happen at home, how it scared me, how I called adults in despair just to everything suddenly be back to normal and their mock me saying it was a bad dream, my imagination or I need to stop tell lies to get atention.

“Go away!” Now it just annoys me. “Go away!” I demand angry.

“Rai chan come here” Inoichi sounds distressed. Geez just now he understand? Too late.

"Stop playing, show yourself." I commanded blocking off the ninjas from listening me. I made the light stop flickering to show my strength, beings from usually darkness dislike light. My room was gory and disgusting with rott alongside the blood but I let it that way, clean this shit off would show a power I don't want to.

 **"Kid what's going on I'm feeling weird chills and I never ever had it before."** Heck Kurama sounded disturbed. "Don't worry I guess are some fragments of beings I met before. It never bothered me before, so I never realized it was here." I tried to explain **. "Was it always here?!?"** "I can deal with it okay, don't bring your chakra here or it will get worse. Dark beings are attracted to people like me and pure spiritual power be it negative, positive or neutral. Oh I may scream a bit, but don't worry I have to trick those nosy outsiders.”

While I was chatting with Kurama, many distorted shadow things were under me, crawling trying to grab me. I felt the cold, the cold from the other side I stomped it and jumped to my bed, a claw came under it groping blindly around towards me. I kicked it, and jumped toward the dresser. Being petty I kicked the damn music box. I did it screaming like I was scared, hoping I was convincing. While I was dodging the grabby claw, cursing the nosy shinobis who don't live my mindscape.

I heard a something creaking, I looked around to see were it was coming from. My heart nearly stopped when I saw what was coming out from the wardrobe. Crawling out in a bat like way, even it's shape the fooled me as a child, the tiny horns which I though were ears.

~~**_"You are here. I'm hungry. You came to love me?? Let's love, I sense food. Food. Blood soul. I love yours... Let's feast again!!!"_ ** ~~

Now for real I felt my myself falter. I stared it crawling closer and closer. It was like the first time I saw, I reach for him still not believing. It wasn't the real one, but it was a piece.


	11. If you pry to deep inside the darkness, may try pull you. P2

"Moguerçin?!" It was him in his tiny dragon form he wasn't that sassy little monster he turned in that short time we lived together, bu still in that time he was a vicious little thing.

He didn't answered me back, he came closer and closer slowly and then opened his wings the ones on his arms and the hidden ones in his back. While I was stunned he embraced me wrapping me in his darkness. I closed my eyes in his cold presence sad.

 ** ~~"So hungry but can't eat. If vanishes I will go crazy so let's love! Love me! Love me! Let's love this way hunger goes away..."~~** The more he talked more sad I got.

Love. This fake feeling who is not a real feeling or emotion, no, it's a desire mixed with a decision. While people express it in different ways darkness beings knows only one way. For them love is to consume, the desire to consume the loved being untill it became one with you. It's a tragic way to express it, and still...

"Can't we just stay together? Like we were all this time." I begged. He poured his bottomless hunger on me. It was painful, so painful. "Ok... It's going to be okay I will do it." I said crying, as much as I love to try manteing him I can't turn my back to this despair. He was making clicking noises with his teeth and tongue.

 ** ~~"Don't be sad, it's gonna be wonderful!"~~** He said with his inhuman voice.

I could not stop shaking while grabbed him with my powers and start to pull him. My power started to devouring him... he is right, it's a wonderful, it pure euphoria. I can feel getting stronger.

In the middle of this high, my human loved desired another thing, I felt my soul burning freezing cold. When it ended I woke outside in real world. I feel left arm and left half of my back throbbing. I tried to check my hand but someone held me.

-What happened? The kid suddenly got marked! - I hear someone say.

They were fuzzing over me, but I did not pay attention to it. Reality hit me hard, I consumed my friend, I ate and killed the piece of him. It feel so good at same time I feel so bad. I crossed a line, I crossed a very dangerous line. Now I can feel truly like him...

-Rai chan! Rai chan! Here focus on my voice can you listen? – A voice was loud. -Ssshhh it's over okay. Rai chan! Look! Rai chan...

I truly snapped out when many hands were holding me. I threw up while struggled against hands.

-Calm down! - Damn she bite!- Hold on...

**“Hey shady brat can you listen me? Control yourself!” "Are you listening? You said you could handle that you lied to me?"**

Lie. Lie.Lie.Lie... That single world made me round again. "Kurama? I'm not a liar" I answered him.

 **"What the heck was that and is this? You are a mess of emotions, so high, then so down and have that weird vibe now I never felt a human or a thing like this."** Kurama sounded worried.

I blinked a few times stopping fighting against the people. Everyone were looking at me worried and wary. Crap I lost control. Suddenly I started crying, I don't even know why but I can't hold it.

**"Let it go, don't try hold this it's the result of the chaos of emotions inside of you."**

I followed advice. Damn it is the ugliest and messiest break down of cry I ever had in two lifes. It was like and eternity of crying, trembling and snot, when it looked like I was calming it started all over again.

Finally when it stopped for real I felt shame. How could I break like this?

-No more of this. I want go home. - In truth I want to dig a hole and hide myself. I hate lose control and being this weak worse, in front of these people. Damn why this mind of mine is so emotional? Why my soul can't be strong enough to hold this?

-I think it's enough. Thanks Rai chan you were brave. - The Hokage said like a worried gramps.

Oh fuck you damn geezer. How can a person be this shameless? I hope my little brother do not be like the manga counterpart and think of this shit ass old dude as a gramps. Nope.

Thankfully Shisui was very fast and in a blink I was back home. Kakashi was not there yet.

-Go take a shower while I make some food. - Shisui said worried.

I just assented. I threw my clothes on trash can. I took a shower to clean the gross stuff out and than soaked for a while in the hot tub.

When I dried myself I could see the mark, it is like those reddish birthmarks some people have but in a tribal tattoo style. Half on a dragon in my arm and back, I needed a mirror to look my back there I started the huge wing, it takes the entire left half of my back. It changed so much, before it was just a small deep red dark that was almost black, does it mean Moguerçin got a lot stronger?

I am stronger than my past 5 years self and yet so far from being really strong. I need start hunting soon, unlike that piece of Mogerçin I will not assimilate, just devour, but how can I convince the geezer I need go outside the vilage kill people? I am not ninja...

-Rai chan is everything okay? -Shisui shouted from kitchen.

-Yeah, sorry. -I changed and left the bathroom.

-Kakashi senpai is out, you want me to take care of you? -Shisui offered.

-I'm okay now, really. My brother is still there? - I asked.

-Mikoto san is taking good care of him trust me. - He said smiling.

I stared him. The Uchihas must have be mad with me, why is he stil friendly?

-What's wrong? - Shisui asked worried.

-Aren't you afraid? - I asked what was in my mind.

-Oh I was, only until I realised you were still you... just more angry. -He joked.

I couldn't hold my frown in my face. He sounded honest, but ninjas competent can be very convincing when they want.

After finishing my meal, Shisui went back to Uchihas, he said he would bring my brother tomorrow. I went sleep instead of going to my room I went to dad's.

He and Kushina were both there like were sleeping... forever. I don't know why, but being with him now make me feel safer. Maybe I'm getting crazy... Feeling safe with bodies around...

that creepy thought made me laugh. I heard hooves sounds and saw Escuridãon coming in, he stared me with his red eyes. I petted him with my left hand.

-You can feel it too budy... Soon we will start hunting, this time around I will not be a weakling who can't protect what is mine. Just wait a bit more. -I said to him before sleep.

That night I had a very long dream with dad, he was in forrest training the sage mode.


	12. Shady old man, roots and a little brother.

In my dream I paid attention to dad he was like me when I was in the process of reborn in a semi conscious way in a foggy dreaming state like. He was honing his sage skills, was this what he made in manga while inside shinigami belly?

Suddenly I woke with a loud knock on door. It was already day, dreams are weird some times its like a few minutes there, but was already a very long time in real world and sometimes look like an eternity and when you wake were just a few hours.

I was expecting some Uchiha bring back my little brother so while rubbing my eyes trying to be fully wake I opened the door.

As soon as I focus my eyes on the person I deeply regret for not pay attention... It wasn't an Uchiha it was the creepy old man Danzo, I held the urge to just slam the door on his face.

-Hi? -I said not faking my confusion, what this old dude is doing here?

-Kidwe need talk. -He said serious way.

Should I ignore him or let him in? Nope I won't welcome him like a guest, but I guess will be better not ignore him.

-Sure let's site here porch, I need some sun to wake me up. -I said smiling to him.

He said nothing while a passed by his side and sat on the floor. He didn't join me, he just walked a few steps to be in front of me staring like he was analyzing me.

-Kid you have great a talent why no improve it? -He asked with serious expression. I sighed annoyed.

-Why people want so much be ninja and keep wanting for me be the same? -I really didn't had to act bored this time, because I really was feed up with this kind of question.

-This is not what I asked kid. - He stared me. I stared him back frowning in confusion, what does he want?

-No? -I asked the obvious question on my mind to make me look more clueless.

-No. I wish to train you so even if you don't be a ninja you can at least defend yourself and family kid. In this world the weak are at mercy of the stronger... -He started to explain his offer. - ... so you don't need to be a ninja.

I feigned be in awe at his offer. What a damn sly and fishy old creep bastard. If I really was a clueless kid it would sound like a genuine solution to my problem offered be this 'good' old man. I gave him a genuine broad smile, because I caught his scheme, not because I was happy with his offer, but my tongue twisted this meaning to let he think I'm happy with this.

-Really? Great! Old man I thought a very bad grumpy geezer, but now I think you are really nice. So I can be an adventure if I pass your test? And I will even have a party... amazing thanks gramps. - Ugh call this guy gramps from now on leave a bad tast in my mouth.

-Kid don't call me gramps call Danzo or shishou. -He said trying to control the twitch on his face. It made me smile, forget the bad taste if it annoys him I will call him gramps more.

-Oh no gramps is better mean you are nice and great. - I blabled meaningless nonsense. Like hell I would call him master, I would never consider him even a sensei, like hell I would call him shishou. Escuridão may had sensed my wariness with this old man he was very stealthy lurking near us covered in darkness in the shadows of the porch. "Thank you." I thanked his initiative. Reject him may cause near in future problems for me, so its better I accept this shit and keep a close eye on this dude. -So i'm going to be an adventurer yeah! - I stood up and started to jump around 'happy'.

-I'm glad you accepted, so you just need to go to academy to learn how to write, math, story, geography, other than this I will teach you and your team, how many member you want on your team? - He asked smirking satisfied with my reation.

-Oh A great party need a tank, healer, I will be the one who makes damage. -I said smiling, this is not really what I need, but less is better in this case, no one who this old man select will be truly my aly.

\- So i will look on to find the best teammates for you. -He said smiling.

I smiled back thinking how I would make it an opportunity to learn a lot of things from. Maybe my role in this party will be the assassin, my smile got wider while thinking about this.

* * *

I looked at my teammates Tatsuma Aburame a typical Aburame and Fu Yamanaka a orange hair yellow eyed Yamanaka and waved a good bye. Very glad to go back home and soak on my bath tub.

Damn this old geezer, he train us like we are army soldiers, I feel bad for root kids who live on this shit 24/7. At least I can go home.

-See you in two days guys we will rock at our first adventure mission. -I said smiling, and used shunshin to faster to home.

-Nee san! -A loud scream greeted me before a yellow and orange little blur tackled me. My two year old little brother, who is like a mixture of Mico Leoão Dourado with Pit Bull from my past life.

He is very fast and agile, climb things like that little monkey and have the strong will of a pit bull. I felt my clone pop and memories flooded to me of it playing tag and hide-and-seek all day. If he is like this with only two years I feel bad for Sasuke who had a pre teen to an almost grown up Naruto on chasing him like a mad man.

It is a good idea I can at least focus his crazy will to do everything on specific things, if I could not do that I would be regretting a lot taught him tree walk. As much as he love mischief he hates makes me and Kakashi disappointed with him, so it kinda of balance things and we don't waste time to use it in our favor, because as much it sound petty he is like a little monkey on sugar high mixed with a pitbull in very hyperactive, not a fun combination especialy to a ninja kid who can do more shit than avarage kids.

-Hi Naruto, how was your day? -I asked smiling to him.

-Oh you won't believe it... jumped so high to other three... tricked it so I walked on water! I walked on water!... -Naruto was very excited telling me his achievements today. In this world ninja kids evolve so fast, Kakashi told me it's very common parents start training as soon as the kid start to walk, at two they already practice katas and fight, in past it was very common children around 5 start doing field mission, some at 7 or 8 were already at chunin level and the prodigy ones were jounin level around 10 some times even before.

He himself became genin at 5, chunin at 6 and jounin around 12, the sannin generation were genin at 6. Damn and I thought that crazy shitty place where I was born were very mad people to it with children. It's scary think it is kind of a common sense in this world train kids to kill as soon as they can. The manga sugar coated it a lot. This kind of brain wash to make kids become soldiers is so effective that most can't see another path.

I looked at my little brother smiling to his non stop talking about his day. I will do everything to making him strong and prepared, he won't be the joke in school this time because no one cared to teach him things properly. However I will not encourage him to be a ninja either. I hope he realise that being a ninja and being stronger are not the same.

I will hide my darkness from him until he be old enough to understand it, I can't taint him either, my beliefs and will came from my experiences in my previous life. It can just be understood by another person like me who have a foot on the other side and in darkness.

-Let get a bath little spark, we both are filth and gross. - I said.

-Bath woo lets play water gun! -Naruto runned to bathroom very spirited. First we took a shower to take the dirt away, after it we played in the tub hot water. I couldn't relax with an agitated Naruto wanting to play, but it was good.

After it I made dinner, and we ate together.

-Time to sleep. -I said.

-But I want to play more... -Naruto complained.

-Tomorrow we play more. -I said. Naruto grumbled a bit.

-Sleep with me tonight please? Don't go to that room. -Naruto said hopeful.

Sometimes I like to sleep by dad side, in dreams some times I can interacti with him in his foggy dream like mind. Some times is sad, some times he is looking for, me Naruto and Kushina, but only I can reach him back. So I play some memories of my clone or me playing with Naruto, a bit of Kakashi too. Even not fully conscious he is happy to see Naruto and Kakashi in my memories. Every night it happens make me wish more for his recovery and makes me mad at my lack power and knowledge to fix him.

-Sure. -I got some futon, next to his bed. Naruto asked for a story before sleep and I told him the story of Brother Bear, a movie I loved from disney. after this we slept.

* * *

In the middle of night a hoarse breath woke me, I got up soundless and went check. Whatever it is Escuridão ignored, so it can't be an intruder. Who the hell came into my house in the middle of night? Usually Guy behave weird, but even he do not do this.

I turned on the light in living room and was greeted by the vision of a Kakashi that looked like were attacked by a pack of hellhounds.

-Holy shit! -It was the only thing I said.

He was bandaged almost like a mummy, it showed he was still bleeding because they are red. He was breathing with difficulty, but was alert.

-Bad mission. -He said roughly.

-I can see that... -I was saing while Kakashi cut me.

-It was sabotaged. Root. They are not happy with Yamato bonding with me, and are looking for an eye too... -Kakashi tried explain.

"Kurama are you wake? I need your help." I asked hopeful. **"What do you want from me?"** Kurama grumbled. "Some of your amazing healing chakra, just a bit, Kakashi is very woulded." I said, Kurama snored before answering. **“I can't believe I'm doing this..."** He channeled a bit of his chakra cleaned from his massive corrosive hate. **"I'm not a healer kid."** He said grumpy.

I watched how amazing he is, his chakra entered in Kakashi pathways of chakra. Maybe it's because he is a being made of chakra, his control is perfect, I'm glad we are on the same side. Must be very scary having a bijuu sealed inside without being compatible. It can truly rot a body from inside out if it wants.

-Thank you. - Kakashi said better.

-Oh it wasn't me it was Kurama. - I said. Kakashi winced a bit with my answer.

-Thank you fox. -Kakashi said wary.

Despite those two years knowing each other and even Kurama helping Kakashi train given him chakra to use his jutsus until perfection here at home they are not friends. It's natural I guess, Kurama wrecked the village and almost killed dad... I should be happy they are not fighting each other, but I'm greedy I wish they could trust each other...

-So the creep is moving behind our backs... Well I will have an escort mission to Suna... Don't interrupt me please. -I said when it looked like he would interrupt me. -It is in two days. It's good, it's a chance for me meet Shukaku and Gaara. I will be careful, Fu and Tatsuma are spies fore sure, I just play dumb not knowing there is a sensor and a guy with very chakra sensitive bugs as my teamates. Remember chakra is not my main weapon. - I said with a dark smile. Still Kakashi didn't looked less worried.

-Be extra careful, all root are like ANBU doesn't matter the age. ANBU loyal only to Danzo, Yamato is an exception. Remember ANBU are the ones most skilled in assassination. Children, common civilians, even babies we are prepared kill if we are ordered... -Kakashi was explaining for the hundred time since I accpeted Danzo offer.

He tend to forget my nature because I do not show it often. I let my control slip on purpose, letting the living room get heavy with my desire to kill. The little fragment of moguerçin I mixed with me changed me. As much as it made me understand him it turned me in a predator too like him. Not simply a human murderer, but a real predator, like the beings of darkness, who like animals who hunt other to eat flesh, but not just it, we eat souls too.

\- Relax I promise you I won't die. They do think I'm a prey, they don't know I'm a top food chain predator. One of those who hunt and devour anything even other kinds predators or equals. - I said the truth. While I do not eat human flesh I would consume their souls.

Kakashi didn't make a sound just stared me. He frowned a bit before say anything else.

\- As much you say those things I... I still worry. You said you had those power once before and died. You said you can die from normal wounds... I can't... -Kakashi was on worry mod. I sighed.

-Like you I'm human okay. Like you I'm strong too. Understand you ninjas have a shit ton of powers, from stupid ones to the ones like Hashirama. Even a monster ninja ike Hashirama would die from a decaptation. Me too, however instead of a shit ton of chakra, especial cells and mokuton think about me power be kind of like linked to death. It is a power to kill, a power to kill souls, haunt and curse others. -I said biting my lips. It is true as much I don't like it. The fear of others in my previous life were justified based on what people like me could do even if I wasn't a bad person.

-In my last life I feared this power of mine, I hated it. In that world people like me were monsters, it didn't had a perfect peace far from it, but it was better than here, this world would shock, to them this world culture is beyond barbaric. But for me who overcame my issues with this power of mine I do fit. In this world of violence, assassin's, murderers and hunters a predator fits perfectly. -I tried to make him understand me. I saw he clenching his jaw under his mask.

-Fine. -He gave in. -I will help you pick your supplies for this mission. However I don't care about your power, be cafereful. In this world even strong people die from stupid things if they are too confiant.

It finished our arguing. Kurama was sleeping since he helped Kakashi, I helped Kakashi change his bandages and reapply some medicine before going back to sleep.

* * *

Next morning I did a henge and went on shopping spree. I need to use the damn henge because Konoha people are being shitty because Naruto and I are jinchuuriki. Courtesy of the backstabing gossiper Danzo. While I got many materials I needed, I saw many nice pairs of gloves like Kakashi’s ones, but shining bright red and yellow versions.

They were cheaper than the others, I bet for sure it is because people don't buy it, like those bright orange pieces Naruto loves. I got two for Naruto one pair red the other was yellow. For me I got two yellow.

-You have a nice eye kid, those are good to protect the hand against sharp weapons, it's a new fabric.- The seller was saying.

-Thanks. -I said. I just got it because was like Kakashi's ones. I looked the price of normal colors and it was about trice the price.

So I made my mind and brought more pairs, of bigger size since Naruto and I are still growing, especially Naruto who eat healthy food not only ramen. I got some good chainmail, three blue long sleeve shirt like dad, three blue pants, three nice yellow flak jacket, and yellow overcoat and four pairs of dark blue sandals.

After this I went for food. I brought many sweets, and delicious food. **"Do you plan to buy the store?"** Kurama asked curious. "Almost. I love good food, I don't plan on eating shitty food. I had enough of it went was being raised by those crazy ninjas." I said remembering the dog food I had to eat daily in that shitty place.

"I'm so glad about those fuinjutsu storage you taught me. I will find a way to help you get more freedom even if you are stuck inside of me for a while." I said.

 **"Hmpf. I was sealed for 60 years inside Uzumakis, and before that I lived with the greatest seal master of all Hagoromo. I bet I have more knowledge than most of those humans."** Kurama said in a tone of pride mixed with scoff.

"I'm grateful... I'm grateful to have you by my side." I told him sincerely. It makes me more hopeful to make a tangible difference in this world for better to my family and me. I heard Kurama snort on my mind but he didn't say anithing.

At home.

\- Why did you wasted money on so many ugly gloves? - Kakashi said astonished.

-They aren't orange, but I loved them. -Naruto approved it.

-They were cheap and nice. - I said.

-The cheap part I believe. - Kakashi mocked.

-I'm the daughter of the yellow flash, so why not have some yellow? -I said. Kakashi suddenly stopped talking. After a moment of silence Naruto broke it.

-Daughter of yellow flash? What it mean? -Naruto asked confused.

-It's a nickname dad had. Because he was fast and had a yellow hair. -I said.

-Oh. Why the red ones for me too? Dad had a red nickname too? -Naruto asked more questions.

-Not dad, but your mother had a red nickname and red hair. -I answered.

-My mother? And yours? -Naruto stared me.

-Mine? -I shrugged. - I don't know. I don't care.

-Why? -Naruto asked again.

I truly don't care about my mother of this world, not even a bit. It was hard explain it to my two years older brother who see the other kids with parents and already noticed we are lacking it.

-One day I tell you. - I stalled this answer, and brought another thing for he to focus. -I got you those gloves, because I will finally let you play with shuriken. It made Naruto smile bright. Itachi is teaching Sasuke throw shurikens and it made Naruto want it too.

-Yeah. - Naruto started jump around celebrating.

It is for Kakashi benefit too, he still isn't totally healed, and Naruto running around all day won't make it improve. So now Naruto can stay in one place throwing shuriken, while Kakashi keep an eye on him.

* * *

Yesterday Kakashi helped me packing my things and putting seals on my clothes. Today I woke very early, I prepared some targets and got the shurikens dad brought for kids, they blunt stick on the wood target.

I made it like Itachi taught me, there were easy, medium and hard targets, on tree trunk, low branches, high ones and some almost hidden.

-Nee san you are already wake? -Naruto said in a sleepy voice.

-Yes I was preparing this new game. Look. - I throwed the shurikens hiting bull eye all times.

-Wow It's like Sasuke's brother! - He said in awe.

-Not really Itachi is better than me. -Said.

This day I spend with Naruto teaching him how to hold and throw shuriken. Naruto was very bad at it, with his pit bull determination he promised me he would get better in it to chalenge me when I got back. I laughed and encouraged him.

-Yeah when we get back let's make a challenge I buy you ramen if you hit 50% the targets center.

His eyes shone, he loves it. Kakashi approached me.

-You thought of it just to make him spend his energy in one spot? -Kakashi said curious.

-As much as you are better you are not 100%. You can't be running with Naruto all day for he spend his energy. -I told him the truth.

-Hey! I'm not invalid, what is some kid running around for me? Do you have a low opinion of me? - Kakashi was being mockery dramatic. I rolled my eyes to him.

-Yeah I do. -I playfully mocked him. - Oh Kakashi do you know what kind of cool things Suna have? I plan to bring some souvenirs.


	13. First mission! The trip awfoul trip to suna. 12

The morning was nice. I checked my things and headed to Hokage room, Tatsuma and Fu were already there, but Shisui and three brats were there too. Is he a sensei now? Eh I feel bad for him just 14 and already having to take care of brats... uh wait wasn't him ANBU?

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to remember what he was in manga... damn I just remember Danzo stealing his eye and... was he an ANBU root? Oh it doesn't help me now, better forget this.

-Morning guys! - Greeted them the creepy old man passed by my side.

He was holding a scroll, he gave it to Hokage who read it for a moment. It looked like he approved it.

-Suisui what are you doing here? -I whispered to him. His kids glared me, but I ignored it.

-We have a mission... -He whispered back, but was cut by the Hokage.

-Team Ichi and adventures party. -He sounded a bit hesitant. -You will do you missions together. Rai chan it's the first time you will do a mission...

-Quest adventurers do quests. - I said happy. Both old mans face twitched a bit it made me smile more. Shisui smacked my head.

-Don't be rude. -He scolded. The third cleared his throat and continued.

-I think it would be better if you have someone supervising it, missions or quests can go wrong any moment it good have someone more experienced around... - The Hokage was discussing about about teamwork and will of fire.

Is the old man bull shitting me? I'm sure he knows those teammates of mine are root members I bet they are more experienced than most chunin and let's not forget they are spies too. Now he add Shisui to spy me too?

-I will escort the caravan. They will be safe. -I stuffed my chest proudly. Hokage laughed, Danzo looked like he wanted roll his eyes, the genins started laugh too.

-You are not even ninja! -One of them said showing off his leaf headband.

I felt the urge of being petty, very petty. So I approached him smirking while glaring him and too fast to his eyes I kicked his foot and he few on his ass.

-Oh great ninja I thought you could at last see this. -I openly mocked him, he was still changing his face from surprise to anger. - We adventure can hold ourselves. -I said turning my back to him ignoring his teammates complains.

The hokage cleared his throat again.

-Behave! Both of you are representing Konoha out there. -Then he stared at the genins. - You are ninja now you have to behave like that, do not look down on someone because it isn't a ninja. In the world have many strong warrior who are not ninja.

Then he turned his glare to me.

-You must respect ninjas too. Do not make trouble, especially with other nations ones. Some would kill you just for being disrespectful.

I gave him a nod while holding down the urge to roll my eyes.

-Sorry.

* * *

People started to gather around the gate to see my little brother crying his eyes out and screaming like a banshee. I feel the urge to just leave, but I try to confort the kid. Kakashi doesn't help he just stare us like he has nothing to do with it.

I should have been accustomed with it. Kakashi is do dog person, but he behaves more like a cat. Lurking around, doing things because he wants and never getting to close to other people. He is not that troll from the manga i remember but yet I can see more similar behaviors now we are very closer. I just hope turns out to be better than his manga counterpart. In strength I think this 16 yo Kakashi is already as strong as his 26 from classic. Kurama chakra helped a lot his train to truly master the elements and some jutsus.

-Stop staring the dude let's go. -Shisui lightly kicked my foot to get my attention.

-Oh sorry. Naruto Behaves! You to Kakashi! See you later. -I said before turning to outside.

The guys from caravan were looking to me and my team suspiciously, but didn't said anything.

We were in silence.It gave me time to study it. It was a merchant type, the wagon were being pulled by bulls it puzzled me a bit. I thought those were pulled by horse or camel because we will cross the desert. It was a total of 15 wood wagon each being pulled by two bulls. I'm not sure if all those people riding the wagon or bull are family or not.

I started a bit looking the kids and old people.

-You never saw a merchant caravan kid? -One old man riding a black bull asked me.

-No sir. I never left the village before. -I told him the truth. The old man laughed.

He started to tell me stories about his travels, how they usually transport good from fire country to others. It surprised me how dangerous those roads are. It is very common being attacked by almost everything from powerful wild animals to even villages ninjas.

-I thought only thief and maybe nukenin did those things. -I told the old man. I stared Shisui a bit. - Oi Shisui our village do not patrol around?

-We do, but the land around the village is too big and the borders of fire country even bigger. We can't be every where every time. -He answered.

Now I feel dumb after his answer. Indeed it is too big. I remember in my old world even US had many problems with illegal immigration and just their army counting active only they had more people in than whole Konoha counting civilians. In this world the countries are much bigger than my old world. They are like if my old world continents were merged in one, just fire country is as big as whole north american.

It took an hour to get bored. this slow pace is so annoying crap damn slow bulls. I bet even dads slowest toad is faster than those bulls.

By the dusk Shisui scolded because my permanent frown, it just made my moody worse. Tatsuma found a place for tonight camp. During dinner Shisui was checking the map and it surprised me a lot. For me our pace was slow as fuck, but it looks I was wrong we walked a lot.

-Go sleep we will start moving in first light. -Shisui said. His genins obeyed him, me and my team? Nop. -Ray chan go sleep.

-I will keep watch...

-Let me do this. - Shisui cut me.

-Ok, so I will explore around. -I said getting up and leaving. He tried to stop me, but I was faster. I summoned Escuridão and we started exploring around. My target are thiefs or similar, those people I could kill and no one would care. A sad thing was there was no one, not a single one in kilometers around us.

-Where were you? -Shisui asked with a angry face.

-Exploring. There is no one around us...

-Don't do it anymore! What if you faced a nukenin? Or got caught in a trap? These places have a lot of old traps from past wars and new ones. Enemy ninja or even allied ninja! Do you think just because we have alliance it is safe? People know who your father is! It is common kill concurrence, they would make it appear like was some accident or just make look like you vanished. I am the biggest authority here in this mission you have to obey me. -Shisui solde me in a stern way. The voice is not loud, but I heard clearly. He sounded angry, worried and disappointed. I can understand him, I really can. He think of me as a green kid like his green genin, but I'm not that.

-Look I really appreciate your concern. However you must understand one thing, as you are a ninja I am an adventurer. You do know what it means? Adventurer unlike ninja have many class, in my party I have a two damn ninja while I asked for a tank and a healer. My role is the assassin, a strong one assassin so rest assured I can do my job. -I said with a serious expression to him.

Shisui stared me studying me. I didn't change my expression. After a long time he sighed annoyed.

-Ok I will trust you. However you must be careful even if you are are strong it still is dangerous. Even ANBU are careful and not stray from their team. -He said and left.

Uh Shisui is a very serious person when working as a ninja. Did he forgot about kurama?Just Kurama alone can beat the shit of most shinobi.

By noon I was annoyed and bored as hell. The genins started to talk about stupid shit how they are amazing, my stalkers... teammates were glaring me from behind and Shisui feigning everything was good. Damn. I approached that old man from yesterday.

-Sir those bulls can't go faster? -I asked feign curiosity. Say yes please say yes old man.

-Oh little girl these bulls are the top of traction animais, they are the fastest around and can work for many hours without rest or food...

While the old man explained about the buls mu mood sank more, when I tought it could not get worse.

-... it will take just two months to us get...

My brain froze on two months. Two fucking months???? No! Nop! Never! I can't stand it! it's too damn boring.

-What if I had a way of cutting it by just one week? -I asked. The man laughed.

-I would be wonderful, but how could you do it? -The old man said mocking me.

I materialized my dager and cut my hand. It started gushing out, damn I made it too deep. The good thing is Escuridão came as fast as dad teleport by hiraishin the blood didn't had time to fall on gound. Shisui came in a blink with a shunshin.

-What happened?! - He said paling a bit after seeing blood flowing out like a open water tap. The old man looked scared. I already raised my hand in sign to stop.

-Stop freaking out. I was just summoning. Oh shut up this is how I summon. - I already retort Shisui before he start nagging. As Escuridão came to lick my hand, I let him drink a bit before heal. Shisui don't understand about payments. Escuridão knew what I wanted.

-Hey old man how much speed those can handle? - I asked pointing the wagons.

\- Well they are sturdy, but what a single horse can do? -He said staring at Escuridão suspiciously.

-Many things, many things old man, but now he is gonna make us move faster. Shisui was about to say some thing but I was already making Kage Bunshin 30 Escuridão popped up. I made than full o chakra so it would compensate for our original power.

-Old man, tell them to stop so we can change those bulls with... -I was explaining.

 **“Why waste so much chakra?”** Kurama asked out of nowhere. "Waste of chakra? No way, it is useful, this way we can go much more faster and stop wasting time." **"Walking on forest is fun, you should appreciate it more."** Kurama said. "It is, when you are not bound to a mission. I can't even explore on my own. This slug pace of this caravan is killing me, I bet when we get to suna will be much more fun. We can even meet Shukaku." I said and heard Kurama snort. **" When the hell meet that fat tanuki is good?"** He mocked. "Do you not miss him?" I asked curious. **"Why would I even miss that pest? He just nags around."** Kurama said it and stopped talking.

After our brief chat all bulls were change with Escuridão clones.

The travel from this point on became wonderful... until we reach the desert.

* * *

It was fun for the first 5 minutes, than the sand become annoying it was everywhere, it got in my sandals, eyes, hair. Shit, every 30 seconds I have to take of my sandals. In my last life I never went to a desert, but I went on many beaches and even lençois maranhenses, it looked like a desert but with water on dunes. I don't remember sand bothering me like this.

-Stop walking like a weirdo it is just sand, can't you even stand it? - One of Shisui genins mocked me.

I was so bothered by the sand and the scorching sun that I completely ignored him. Shit Brasil was a hot place but this is hell. How does people from suna live here?

Damn. This is the first time I feel blessed for my dad being Minato. Holy shit if my dad or mother where from suna. I would run way. Shit even being a nukenin is worth. I circulated my negative energi to chill down this hot hell.

It felt so good damn why I didn't do this before. I jumped on Escuridão back and laid on his back lazily. I hear people talking about be but fuck them I can't stand this shit. I just focused on chilling down the area around me and sensing if there was anything around.

At night I got two nice surprises the hellish heat was changed by a cold night. Like really cold, on the negative side of celsius scale. The second one were the sky. The night sky here is awesome I can see many stars on the sky. I was in awe. I ate and drank a lot of water. This night I planned to record this beautiful sky in my memory. **"What is so amazing about bright points on sky?"** Kurama sounded really curious.

"Can't you see it?" I asked confused. **"Of course I can. I can see anything around you."** He said bristled. "Eh don't be like this, I wasn't being mean to you. So you can see... You really don't think it is beautiful?" I was curious. **"It's just shining spots, we can’t even catch it."** Kurama said it like it was an obvious thing.

I took some time thinking about it until reaching a conclusion. "I don't know. I just find beautiful, it a thing I want remember." I was honest. **"You humans are weird. I can't understand why you like useless things"** He said. "It's not useless you know. In my old world people went to space to explore it. They found many useful materials, some were rare on earth, some didn't even exist there." I said. After a long silence Kurama replied. **"Your people went there? In your world people didn't even had chakra."**

My people... that word stuck me for a moment. They weren't my people, to them I was just a monster... **"Uh is something wrong?"** Kurama sounded...worried?

"I'm fine I just remember some awful memories." I focused on old memories, nice ones and showed Kurama a bit of technology from my world for some time. Kurama watched in silence, when it ended he said. **"You humans sure love trash."** He said bluntly. **"But you made some interesting things. I hope one day people here make those smartphones, if they keep their head all day on this they won't have time to bother me."** He sounded serious.

It took a time for me process it, then my mind went wild imagining people like Hiruzen and Danzo being with smartphones all day. It made me laugh so hard that I lost my breath. Kurama snorted offended. However my mind expanded it to the kages and other ninjas and I couldn't stop it. I tried to stop laughing my ass off, I tried to breathe but I could not do both properly. It took a long time for my mind stop being silly and I finally control myself.

My vision was blurry with tears and my stomach was in pain from laughing too much, after I rub my eyes I could see again and was took by surprise. There were light dancing on the sky. Is this aurora borealis? In a desert? Again I was in awe staring the sky.

After a long moment just staring the sky I could not an smirk. People entered in my my senses. I took a few minutes analyzing.

It was a huge group fifty full of vitality and chakra. Weird useless it is war no ninja move on huge group like this even nukenins don't do this, however it can't be bandit too, they are too strong to be those kind of thugs. This feels fishy...

I got up and came back near our camp and warned Shisui about this.

-... we need be careful could be a trap, can't you say where they are from? -He asked tense.

-I don't know. All I can say is they are not from Konoha I remember all signatures from there. -It was not very useful, because aside from root or nukenins, Konoha shinobi attacking its own people are very rare. -We go beat them or we let they come closer and we beat them here? -I asked cheerfully wanting some battle. This will be my first battle real after a long time.

-Are you crazy? If they are jonin level shinobi we can't let they come closer. My genins can't hold a jounin, maybe your teammates can hold them but still... fifty it's a bit too much I will hold the down... -He kind of scolded me while explained his plan.

-Don't go play the hero, save your eye power for useful things it would be a huge waste use it on random trash. -I cut him of.

-What do you mean? Sharingan doesn't have a limit for.. You?!... How?! -He cut me than started in the middle turned confused than surprised and finally somber. -You know? Since when? -His voice still was low, yet powerful combined with a stern expresion.

Oh he got my mangekyou insinuation well... I just wave my hands nonchalant. I made a silence gesture before answering him.

\- Shhhhhhh. let's secrets be secrets. - I stealthy made a sign communicating about untrusted people hearing around. - I want fight so let me go there first, if something goes wrong you can come rescue me...

Suddenly he punched my head.

-Who do you think you are? -He said... angry?

-Shisui stop. -Now is my torn to be stern. -You trained with my youknow a bit how strong I am, but that it just a bit. You do forget I am a jinchuuriki? Do you think mere jounins can hold a jinchuuriki? Every time a jinchuriki goes beserk much more than 50 jounin are needed. Do you think I don't know how many people just died and even did not scratched Kyuubi two years ago? Only Kushina could hold it and only my dad could seal. In Kumo third Raikage had go in fight with manysquadrons of elite jounin and only he himself could stand fight it the other were only holding. Do you even know how many tried to grab kyuubi and failed before Madara and Hashirama?...

-Are you crazy? Do you plan on go rampant?... -He said worried.

-No but it is a safe measure and come on be smart. You already saw me in Itachi home do you call that being rampant? Lets do this. - I made a clone of my self. - My plan is simple I will go there kill if those people are really enemy I will let two or three pass through me so this way you can fight too and teach your kids useful shit. Feign stupidity and don't let those Danzou dogs follow me.

Shisui stared me with a deep contemplative face then all his friendly demeanor vanished. It was like I was looking at a enemy shinobi.

-What are you hidden? What you showed up to everyone was just some bait? A disguise? I always thought of you of a genius who did not want to be ninja but even for genius there is a limit. Are you friend or foe? -Shisui was surprisingly blunt.

I stared him to while he talked only raising one eye brow at the end. Should I be blunt too? Just for security I used my power to make some meters around us my domain. This way no sound would be heard without I allowing.

-I do live in a hidden village everyone have secrets in that place. You should be more straight. I consider you and Itachi my friends however I am not dumb. You are ear and eyes for that damn Hokage. I do not trust him or his stupid shadow I hate them. I don't care about the village or ninjas there. However you are my friend and that's only why I'm being sincere to you. If you do not wish to damage our friendship do ask for morebecause I know you are loyal shinobi and it means you are loyal to that shitty Hokage.

Shisui closed his eyes.

-Will you betray the village? -He asked emotionless. I shrugged off.

-I said you I don't care. Why would I care? I care only about the people I care. It is this simple.

-You do care about Minato... -He said in a tone between question and affirmation.

-What a dumb question. Why the fuck I would beat that fucking Shinigami if a didn't care!? - I answered annoyed. He opened his eyes in sharingan mode and stared me.

-Are we still friends? - He asked emotionless.

-Think for yourself and answer this question. - I said shrugging off. He looked surprised with my answer.

-I... I... I will think about this. Go do whatever you want there. If things go sour call me through your clone, if it dispel I will go look for you. -He said and turned his back.

I wished he would have said he is my friend. Well at last he was honest. Unfortunately he is not like Kakashi. If Kakashi would have to choose about who he consider family or the village he would fight for his family. Itachi fucked both and Shisui... he stands too much on the fence.

Escuridão comes to me in a mass of darkness when he turns in his horse form I jump on his back. As he runs in those people direction I summon my dagger. I have an unknown nice feeling while wait for the massacre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting to long so i will let the fight for next chapter.


	14. Hell's pit. Ch 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a loooooong time to finish.  
>  Because every time I thought it was finished when I read I didn't like. Some times I have too many ideas and I have to hold myself to not make the chapter a mess.  
> My idea was to get the first fight, the rescue, goes back to caravan, arrive in suna and meet Gaara.  
> However it is too important to just rush things like this. Now it is the first fight and beginning of the rescue.

Before reaching them I made a huge barrier to prevent anyone to run away, it was to late when they realised they were being attacked. Escuridão bitten off a man arm, while I stabbed him on the neck.

-Is it a Nara?! What?!... - They were confused and screaming.

Soon I noticed a huge fail with my tactics. The dagger is too short to be effective, the real deal is not like the training. With jutsu and long range weapon it is a pretty useless melle weapon especialy because I am shot too. So I changed my tactics, I dispelled the dagger and created a crude glove with sharp claws. It feel more comfortable and is better to attack and block.

Jumping off Escuridão I slashed the guts of a man too close, punched the other on knees and darted away to avoid get surrounded. I asked escuridão to too distract those guys when too many tried surround me. Escuridão agreed and before taking action he consumed the soul and life force of my first kill. I used these unlucky fellows to test my strength in a real fight. Since I could not show too much to Danzo.

Maybe it is dad's good genetic for speed, by I'm much more faster than those guys, combined with my natural sensory ability I don't lose a target in this crazy battle. Each one have a distinct one chakra signature. Maybe it is the trick behind master Hiraishin? Both Dad and Tobirama were amazing sensors.

After memorise all signatures moving I locked on a target, I felt a thrill I never had before I gave in this feeling. Darting on full speed I jumped on his torso making him fall and ripped off his throat, his hot blood splashed on me, surprisingly instead of feeling disgust I felt high. I even took his soul and life without a doubt. Damn Moguerçin was right it is a very pleasurable way of increasing power consuming others.

I looted the dead and he had a sword, kunai, shuriken even senbon. I could play with it. Without reinforcing it with chakra I can't deal much damage to experienced ninja. With non elemental chakra it can surprise. Fire is only useful as a distraction useless I use a lot or combine with tags or wind. Water alone is shittier, however with lighting is awesome. Lightning and wind alone are lethal. With wind bones are as strong as toothpick.

I didn't find a way to use earth in a weapon. I guess I need more knowledge on minerals and rocks to find a useful way. However it's nice to trap feet and legs. I used a rasengan, a non elemental one and damn it is nothing like in manga. There I made just abrasion, like giving a grazed skin... well I guess it said the injuries were internal... but turn the human target area where I hit in minced meat. Cloth, skin, muscle, even bones are ripped and break spinning flying everywhere.

Wow. This jutsu is nasty and scary in real fight. Is weird associate it with goofy dad who was scared of Kushina, shy and would summon even gamabunta for me to play. I am very lucky Minato Namikaze is my goofy dad and not the yellow flash an enemy. Kakashi is a friend and Naruto my brother, maybe just maybe Jiraiya would use it against me. Oh there is third too, in the manga was said he knows all konoha jutsu... does it mean he knows rasengan too? I hope not. Maybe the geezer knows all clan secret jutsus but raseng...

-Ouch! -A guy with a kusarigama hitted my leg with the metal ball and trapped it with the chain. Oh he guided the chain with his chakra nice move. I analyzed it fast full of curiosity.

 **"Need my help to break those chains?"** Kurama was surprisingly willing.

"Thanks Kurama but it is a rare opportunity to me get more experience. Kakashi is an awesome teacher and even with Danzo I did learn nice tricks, but real life and death fight are very scarce. Look is a friendly fight I can try this." Grabbed the chain and used my power to grab his chakra, his chakra in liked to his life force and soul, using this I just ripped off his soul and life force pulling it to me. He died instantly with his death the chain loosened. Kurama stayed quiet. I guess he is analyzing the fight or my power.

Things ended surprisingly fast I was so engaged in killing that I forgot to let someone alive for Shisui... Uh... Oh well I will just message the clone and let it deal with him. The perks of kage bunshin.

After sending the message I sat on sand and started to purify and convert the energy to me. I don't want merge with shit.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was already night again.

"What made you so angry?" Kurama asked full of curiosity.

“Those trash they weren't ninja! They were fucking kidnappers. T-T-They steal young shinobi kids or kekkei genkai users and sell as mercadory for-for the group... the one who created me! Not only that! Those who the group don't want they keep for what they call hell's pit. It is like dog fighting but with kids..." I am baffled I looked on their memories to know why they were going to attack us I didn't expected this shit. After extracting all energy I wanted I erased their existence. Like hell these trash deserve go to pure land or reincarnate again after some time.

I stood and send a message of my change of plans. I will hunt down all this trash, lucky for me their hidden place is a very small village in this damn desert. I restored my original power and after devouring those lives it increased, this time instead of riding Escuridão I wanted to fly I wish I could transform freely like Escuridão but I still did not develop my power enough to try this so I had to content with a henge.

I pulled from my old memories the day a met a Harpy eagle. The biggest and most majestic bird I ever saw before. I feel the same feeling of awe as that day. _Size 100cm, weight 8kg, wingspan 2m, the strong feet with claws almost of the size of a grizzly bear, they light grey, dark grey and white of the feathers._ I mentalized all detail I could see in my memories and made a perfect henge.

 **"What sort of bird is this? I never saw it before."** "It's an eagle of my country in my past life. It impressed me a lot with its beauty and power.” I started waving my wings it is not exactly the same but I have a hunch of how to fly after merging with that bit of moguerçin. No it's not a hunch it is more like an instinct.

 **"There was foxes there to?"** Kurama question caught me off guard. "Only one species, uh if I translate its name would be country fox..." **"What the hell? Why it got an stupid name like that?"** "Hey I don't know and I didn't name it too! It is not like you **..." "Of couse it's not like me! there is no..." "** Crap! Stop interrupting me!!! Of course there was no zilafox like you with nine tails back there, what I was going to say it was sable grey some times with sand color..." **"A fox with sand color?!!"** He said snarling. " Oh fuck you! Shut up!!!" I got mad with Kurama. He got mad mad with me and soon his chakra was bubbling around me full of hate. I forced myself to calm down and started to circulate my power just to subdue his corrosive chakra full of hate.

 **"What are you doing?!"** He stopped snarling.

"Calmed down? Good" **" Hey stop! It's chilly!"** His tone changed is he afraid? I stopped and control his chakra too. " We are losing time. We talk later ok?" Kurama did not reply.

I took the skies, it's wonderful fly. From above the desert look like a sea of sand, but unlike sea it's waves(dunes) looks frozen in place. With chakra I bet I fly faster than any bird in my old world. Birds make it look so effortless, just waving its wings, actually it is very strainfull, I used the wind to glide in circles a few times mapping the tiny village and landed ungracefully on a rock and took my time to rest a bit. My muscles are aching. I didn't used chakra recover faster because it would be very suspicious to sensors, so I closed my eyes and started to look around with my sixth sense.

This place is much more bigger than we can see on surface. Who are these people? The manga never hinted there was human traffic like this so organized outside big villages and well orochimaru.

"Kurama do you have an idea about this?" **"Not much, I am trapped inside humans for 60 or 70 years. The first time it happened was when they discovered you. Minato investigate it a lot after discovering you were his kin, however those people vanished, all clues they got leads to nothing.”** Kurama said thoughtful. **"In my experience with humans this sort of thing leads to very disturbing things. People like Orochimaru and Danzo are not few. As much I loathe admit your kind is crafty and dangerous... look at me... my siblings. Be careful if you are going in we don't know who are we messing.”** Kurama sounded so somber. It is not like him.

"You can feel it too right?" I remembered he can feel emoticons too. This place is heavy with despair and hate. Usually places like this are where massacres, war happened, hospitals, asylums, prisons... are places with heavy bad feelings too. Usually it is infested with not friendly ghosts or other beings. I'm am lucky there is just human ghosts here. **"I can. It is worse than usual."** I did not understand what he meant.

I took a deep breath preparing myself.

* * *

We snuck in easy with camuflate with my power.

Ah how fool I still am... I really thought I got over my traumas... Every damn step I take inside a memory resurfaces. _Being abandoned in the psychiatric hospital. The heavy medicines, screams, pain, the hospital smell, being locked..._ **"Brat!... Hey!... Damn!..."** _Liar! Liar!... It will make you... Gonna fix you... For you good... See anything?... Trapped why I can't move?!...Mama loves you... Gonna be okay... Liar! Liar!... It will make you... Gonna fix you... For you good... See anything?... Trapped why I can't move?!...Mama loves you... Gonna be okay... It's just a little prick won't hurt..._ **"Yamirai!...Rai!... Brat!..."**

**_...what'srealwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat's realwhat'srealwhat'srealwhat'sreal..._ **

Dark and cold. When I came to my self all was darkness, absolute silence and freezing cold. I had to take my time to calm my mind. "Thank you." It was a huge effort say it. **"Are you ok? What was that?"** I heard Kurama. I felt Escuridão snuggling around me. It took more time for me compose myself.

"An old fear." I didn't elaborate more **. "Thanks Kurama, sorry I... I couldn't stop..." "Fear? It was deep despair I only felt it when people were... Forget it, let's go back."**

Why? Why I am still weak? I should be stronger. I survived it so why?

"No! I can't, I need face it. I will face it." **"You can't it's dan..."** "Kurama sorry I wasn't answering you. I was talking to me. This fear is a weakness. I need overcome this. I survived it once. No actually I survived this twice..." Yeah this is true, the place where I was reborn in way was similar. I didn't freaked out because I was focused on survive? "I am not alone nor abandoned here. I can face it."

Escuridão broke his domain, he was a blob of darkness floating around. I grabbed him like a teddy bear his sheer could presence made me. It's kinda funny I overcame my fear of dead and monster but not the one from hospital...

The underground is huge have infirmary, an huge arena. Kurama was paying attention to ninja traps and teaching me how to avoid. Maybe he was trying to distract me from my fear on his way, I appreciate it.

After maybe an hour I reached the second basement floor. It was a a prison, I could see the kids through cell bars. Confused ghosts were here together with real people. Children with ages between 6 and 14 were in this cells. Their conditions were terrible. Gradually my fear was being replaced by anger, and this anger replace by wrath.

When I reached a cell with a solid steel door I notice my hands, no my entire body was trembling in wrath. Whoever is locked there, was locked to die there. Six dying kids with age around mine. To my surprise one of these have a chakra similar to dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut the enemy talk, because not of it would be important. I don't like enemy explaining their every move and on a battle you don't have time to stop to chat, useless you are trying to buy time.  
> Kurama and Yamirai talk a lot.  
> I think it is important for they develop more their bond. They talk a lot off screen too. Kurama is a very smart creature, he is avid to go outside , but he can't, the next best option he had was to pay attention to their jinchuuriki lifes. He knows a lot about Konoha and ninja stuff. He fought ninjas even before being sealed, he watch humanity since Hagoromo died.  
> I don't like the way Kurama and Naruto bond was developed in canon, they never really talked before become best friends.  
> Kurama still does not truly trust Yamirai, their relationship is more based in fear, Kurama is afraid of her power. The shinigame is a being he can't fight, but she could, not only survived it but stole the souls he was grabing.  
> He is full of curiosity too. Bijuu as kids(?) were used to Hagoromo telling them stories, his dream and philosophy. Meeting a being from other dimension who lived in a world completely different to the very core(no chakra) expanded his horizons.


End file.
